Musical: What Changes Really Are
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 7th fic in the chain, and an alternate of the 2nd one: The titans are invited to the premire and testing of a movie made in their honor. BB gets possessed by Trigon, and everyone, including Terra learn what changes really can do! DISCLAIM: Don't own son
1. Intro

**INTRO**

Hollywood… the city where magic was made and wonders had the run of the show. It was also a city where movies made their debuts, and test screenings took place… and among one of them was a new movie made in the honor of those wonderful heroes, and justice avengers… _the Teen Titans._

As of this moment, they were hundreds of people at the biggest movie-theater in town awaiting the arrivals of the most important people to walk down the red carpet, and suddenly, a huge limousine with a large T-marking on the side pulled up.

Camera's flashed, reporters readied themselves. That's when Robin, in a Tuxedo walked out from the limo, and held the hand of his wife Starfire, who was dressed in her purple, sparkling gown.

The crowd screamed and cheered, and cameras flashed wildly Starfire couldn't help but giggle and run her hand through her hair. "I am ever so thrilled to be a part of your Earth's glamour."

One of the reporters even asked them, "Robin… Robin… What's it like being married to a space-girl?"

Robin looked over at his wife, "Oh, it feels just like any ordinary marriage… except… heh… she still doesn't know a lot."

His wife raised her eyebrow, and then they both walked down the carpet and into the theater. Then Cyborg came out from the limo, with two hot girls cuddling him like a sexy-man.

The crowds cheered for him, and he even heard some boys called out, "Hey Cy… you rock dude!"

Cyborg shot them a thumb-up. "Yo' man… thanks." and he walked into the theater he heard his escorts say, "Cyborg, honey we love you."

"Sure babies… I know it."

Then out came Raven, and Copy-Cat. Raven still just wearing her normal outfit and Copy-Cat just as he was no clothes. Still… people were glad to see them, only Raven and Copy-Cat almost couldn't stand all the screaming. "Typical…" Raven said, "Just typical."

Her boyfriend held his cat ears tightly, "Be thankful your ears are no larger than that of my own." he said.

Then a reporter questioned Copy-Cat for his strong resemblance to Robin. Robin's face, Robin's hair, even Robin's mask, "I have mentioned this before…" he simply said, "Robin and I have no relation of any sort. It is merely a basic Earth coincidence."

Then he and his lady friend walked into the theater.

That's when the two biggest guests of honor stepped out of the limo. Beast-Boy dressed in a Tuxedo and his fie of over a year, Terra, in a golden sparkly gown. The crowds went completely wild.

This was Beast-Boy, the kid with the magic voice, whom could sing any with any voice for any song. Girls thought he was ever so cute the way he had grown older and taller, still, "Sorry ladies… this green-guy's taken." Terra said as she walked with her husband arm-in-arm.

They were questioned by a few reporters on their way into the theater, and one of which was "Beats-Boy… is it true that you and your wife sleep together a lot? How many kids do you plan to have?"

Beast-Boy and Terra, though slightly embarrassed by that question, they answered that they did sleep a lot, only, "It's one of those sorry things… I just can't give her any kids." He answered sounding a little down.

The crowed awed in pity for the couple as they walked into the theater. Still, Beast-Boy and Terra didn't let that bother them. If they did have kids it would complicate their lives as heroes. Besides… they were still very young, not even twenty yet, and not ready for that kind of life.

Now wasn't the time to think of that, the movie was going to start soon.

A movie adaptation of what many people thought of what could've happened to Beast-Boy and Terra after their high-school troubles with changes and all that. Actors who resembled the titans perfectly and their voices were perfect.

One would even say they were the Titan's exact doubles.

Everyone who was invited to the testing, were busy getting their snacks, and piling into the movie-room, and the Titans of course, being the extra-special guests of honor, had the best seats in the theater…

Seven seats in a high box overlooking the room and perfect view of the large screen..., the perfect place for Cyborg to make a pirated-version of the movie. "Man… I can't wait to take this baby home and watch her again."

Beast-Boy however, was a little nervous about taking his seat. "Dude… you know what happens…" he said, "Every time we go to the movies, no matter what chair I sit in, the chair breaks… I fall down, and spill my popcorn all over the place."

Raven sighed, "Ugh… how I remember them all."

…

The first time the Titan went to a movie, Raven urged Beast-Boy to go faster. "I'm going… I don't want to spill my popcorn!" Yet when everyone took their seats, "YEOW…!" he fell under the broken chair, and his popcorn flew all over the place, and most of it landed on Raven.

"Eww…"

The second time they went, Cyborg played a joke on Beast-Boy, he showed him the broken seat he always sat on. "Got new covers put on it, and all."

Beast-Boy couldn't wait to try it out, but when he sat down, "WHOA…! Ow! Dude… it's still broken!"

"Well I never said I had it fixed. I said I had a new cover put on it."

Raven, with the popcorn bucket on her head, quivered in anger trying to keep it down, "You could have mentioned that sooner!"

…

Now here he was again, possibly faced with the same dilemma… "Friend…" Starfire asked, "I you wish to, perhaps I may loan you the seat to which I am occupying?"

"Starfire…?" Robin said.

Even Beast-Boy didn't know what to say but, "Dude… thanks a bundle." but when he sat down in-between Robin, and Raven, he heard a creaking sound.

Raven got a little tense, "Please no…?"

The creaking was coming from Beast-Boy's chair, "Uh oh… GAAH!" once again, he fell, and spilled his popcorn all over Raven again! Even Copy-Cat couldn't help but chuckle a little… when she looked at him with that angry face, "My apologies." Her boyfriend smirked.

Just then… the movie started, just as Robin and Terra switched seats to be closed to their loved ones.

There was a small series of words expressing the beginning…

_When we last left the Teen Titans, they had just defeated the shape-shifter, and were on now defeating the villain Slade. As for Beast-Boy… not body had any clue of his heart was breaking…_

…


	2. Where are you going?

**CHAPTER ONE**

"TITAN'S GO…!" Robin yelled, and everyone, including Copy-Cat went after Slade… _only Beast-Boy hadn't arrived yet, and Terra wasn't there either…_

Slade, who had earlier stolen charity money from the _Murakami High-school,_ dashed up the city, and across the rooftops. Then finally, he stopped, "You're pretty quick on your feet, Titans." he hissed, "But I think it's time we found out just how _strong_ you are on them…" and with that, he jumped into action.

"Split up!" cried Robin, and all the Titan scattered.

Starfire shot her star-bolts, but Slade got down on his bottom and kicked his shoes reflecting them right back at her. "ARGH…!" she groaned, "You have reflected my star-bolts?"

Slade nodded indicating that his new boots were specially equipped to withstand any forms of energy, and reflect them right back. "Man… can't we ever get a break?!" groaned Cyborg.

"Use your other tactics…" Robin said, and everyone made a break for it.

Copy-Cat snuck up on Slade from behind, and copied his form, except for his Robin's mask "Let us see how you like to face your own self, Slade!" he growled, and the two Slade attacked each other with such force and skill.

The other Titans were barley able to tell which one was the real Slade, as they couldn't see Copy-Cat's mask in all the commotion, that is, until the real Slade threw his copy into a dumpster. "Well they usually say a black cat causes bad luck." he mocked.

That gave the Titans the clue that _he_ was the real deal, and they charged him. Robin fired his disc-bombs… Cyborg launched his missiles, and Raven used her powers to throw pieces of metal at him, _"Azarath… Metrione... ZINTHOS!"_

Slade got hit, but he was still on his feet and ready for more. "Pretty good, Teen Titans… but not good enough!"

Just then… everyone heard a loud noise, and they all looked round and saw "Beast-Boy…!" Standing on the crates.

"Friend… you have come at last." cried Starfire.

"And about time, too!" muttered Raven.

"Ahh, Beast-Boy…" Slade mocked, "Finally decided to give the poor girl a break, and leave her be…"

Beast-Boy's anger boiled inside… "Don't… talk… about TERRA… THAT WAY…YARGH!" he jumped down and fought the villain, solo; changing into so many different animals and thrashing him around.

The Titans couldn't help but notice how much Beast-Boy was fighting, "Yo'… what did he mean by all that stuff about Terra?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe she really is back?" Raven thought.

Copy-Cat was confused, he had never before met this girl Terra before, yet he had heard amazing stories about her. "Ahh… so much I have yet to learn about the Earth." he said to himself.

Finally… Slade was beaten enough, as it actually was just another one of his robot-clones, but Slade did give Beast-Boy one final message over the speaker-monitor in the head, just to taunt him some more. _"You may as well face it. Terra doesn't want t remember you… you're alone, and will always be!"_

Then he was gone…!

Beast-Boy changed to his true form, holding the money-sack, and everything was present and accounted for. The others all approached him "All right Beast-Boy…" Robin said as he patted his shoulder.

"Yo' man… you were awesome." added Cyborg.

Starfire gave him one of her huge hugs, nearly suffocating him the process. Raven had to admit, "I'm pretty impressed." And her boyfriend, Copy-Cat nodded, "Well done Beast-Boy. Very well done."

"Yeah sure… whatever…" Beast-Boy simply said, "Let's just get this back to the school and go home." Then he walked off.

"Uh… O-kay…." Cyborg said.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked.

Copy-Cat decided he needed to look into his friend's mind with his psychic foresight and see what it was that was bothering him. _Of course, Raven could've tried it too, but her powers weren't like Copy-Cat's and able to penetrate all the way in._

…

After giving the money back to the high-school, the principal and the students wished to commemorate the heroes, my awarding them medals usually giving to high-grad students.

All the students stood in long hallway of the school as the principal gave each of the six Titans a gold medal. "Thank you heroes… we don't know where this city would be with out you." He said while shaking Robin's hand.

Robin thanked him back, "You should be thanking Beast-Boy... he's the real hero of the day."

All the other Titans nodded, and the principal agreed that Beast-Boy deserved and extra special medal, one not like all the others. "Thank you, Beast-Boy." he said as he fit the medal round his neck.

All the students cheered for joy, but Beast-Boy still didn't even so much as smile, and that's when everyone went all quiet. Beast-Boy looked out into the crowds, and he saw her…

Terra was standing behind her two friends, Jackie, the red headed girl, and Jillian, the black girl. She was trying not to be seen by the Titans so they'd make another fuss, but her eyes met Beast-Boy's… and even though she knew that this change was for the best, she couldn't help but feel the anger, and pain in those green eyes of his.

That's when Beast-Boy began sadly walking down the rows of students towards the doors, "Beast-Boy… where are you going?" Robin called, but he got no answer.

Worst of all… before walking outside, Beast-Boy took off his medal, and tossed it into the nearest garbage can causing the crowds to gasp. "I don't need it…" he said as he walked out.

There were a few chatters going round, but suddenly a student approached Robin, a d asked for his autograph. Then more students came up for the others' autographs… the next thing they knew, the Titans were busy signing their names on T-shirts… books, and even candy-wrappers the kids used because they didn't have anything.

"Titans…" Robin said, "I dare say, we know where we're going."

…

The movie title then appeared…

_**WHAT CHANGES REALLY ARE! THE MUSICAL**_

The other Titans joined with the high school students sang about how wonderful life was, but somewhere in the middle the scene cut to Beast Boy who was standing int he rian and singing about the exact opposite


	3. Hating Changes

**CHAPTER TWO**

At Titans tower, everyone was in the lounge, preparing for a day in the park. Cyborg pumped up the football, and soccer-ball, while Starfire prepared the picnic-basket… it took her a while to get it right as… well…

"Uh, Starfire… you did pack some _Earth food,_ didn't you?"

Starfire always got carried away in packing her alien food, but eventually, she got it right with some help from Robin… her soon to be husband. They even shared a soft kiss.

Raven just kept her face buried in her book, and Copy-Cat continued to meditate. Just then, Beast boy entered the lounge, with that same sad expression on his face, and he was softly signing as he walked to the fridge for an apple…

The others all looked at each other in confusion as to why Beast-Boy hadn't cheered up yet. "Uh… okay Titans… lets get going." Robin said, "Better do it now while the day is young."

"Whoo-hoo… I'm there." Cyborg hollered.

"Oh, we are going to have such a wonderful time." said Starfire, "All of us as friends together."

Even Raven and Copy-Cat couldn't argue with that. However, Beast-Boy sat down at the table, with his apple resting before him. "Uh… Beast-Boy…?" Robin called to him. "Come on, we're leaving."

Beast-Boy looked at him, "its okay… you guys go on without me."

This was a first, "Beast-Boy… not wanting to go out?" Raven asked, "Really… not normal."

Starfire put down the picnic-baskets and hovered over to him. "Friend, you do not wish to come with us?" she asked, "Perhaps you are feeling… ill?" she felt this forehead.

Beast-boy shook his head, "It's called Heartbreak." he said, "I'm not taking it well."

"Beast-Boy…" Copy-Cat said, "We understand completely if you wish to remain… but perhaps it would be best if you came out with us on this fine sunny day."

All the others nodded their heads and urged him to go… even Raven did. Beast-Boy sighed, and went along with them…

Sadly… his mood still hadn't changed. He just sat under a tree in the shadows for a whole hour while the others played football. "Hey, no powers…!" Cyborg growled.

"Do not be a… _the Earth word is_… Sore loser…!"

As he watched them play, he remembered of the first and only picnic they had even gone on, with Terra on the team. They played Volleyball… Beast-Boy even spared some of his tofu-dogs for her… and she even liked the way they tasted.

Then… the images faded to her at Murakami…

"_I'm sorry… but I don't know you."_

"_Meh… I don't like Anchovies. I really should go."_

It was even harder when everyone sat down to eat. Robin and Starfire shared the chocolate covered strawberries. Raven and Copy-Cat clinked their cups of herbal-tea together, and wrapped their arms together pouring it softly down their throats. As for Cyborg, he just admired his cheeseburger like he would be ogling a woman. "Ooh… aren't you a beauty…!"

This made Beast-Boy feel even worse, being the only one left without someone special, didn't snap out of his trance until he realized that he had accidentally bitten into a steak-sandwich with melted cheese. "WHELCH… MEAT…!" he spit it out quickly before he swallowed anything, "Ugh… I think I swallowed some of the juice!"

He quickly grabbed a root beer and swirled the soda in his mouth to get the juice out. All the others were grossed out, and shocked. Such a tantrum over a small piece of meat… then again… it was _Beast-Boy; _the dude who would defy meat to the ends of the earth.

"Yo' man… spill it!" Cyborg said, "You've been acting pretty weird lately. What's the matter with you? Is it about Terra again."

Beast-Boy looked at him straight, "It's more than just that…" he said, "But I just don't want to talk about it."

"You don't have to…" Copy-Cat said, "I already know what it is that troubles you. It is _changes…"_

Everyone looked up, even Beast-Boy… "Dude… how did you know?"

Copy-Cat pointed to his head reminding everyone that he could read minds, and he explained that he knew what was bothering Beast-Boy, "If you do not tell them… Then I shall. We cannot be of help to you if you keep this to yourself."

Beast-Boy was twitching in stress. "All right… I admit it… I hate changes!" he nearly shouted, "There… you happy now?"

Everyone was actually shocked to hear Beast-Boy say such a thing. "Friend… changes are usually a good thing to happen, and natural too." said Starfire.

"Starfire's right…" Robin said, "We all have to live with changes, it's what makes the world go round. It's how we've evolved."

_**(Music cue)**_

Cyborg nodded, "Yo man…where do you get all goin' down like that?" he asked. "You may not like them, but we can help you feel better about it. Just remember…" and he and the others broke into a song explaining how changes were a good thing, but Beast Boy still remained unfazed

"Those aren't the changes I'm talking about…" he said. "I mean the changes that take away things you held dear, running your life, and replacing them with nothing."

The others, except Copy-Cat, didn't understand what he meant, and that's When Copy-Cat blackmailed Beast-Boy once again. So… he decided to tell them about himself…

They all already knew that his actual name was not Beast-Boy, but really… _Garfield Logan… _Raven never stopped joking about it from time to time, "I got a lot of mileage from that."

Beast-Boy just looked sadder, "Dude… trust me… my life's story is nothing to joke about…"

Beast-Boy told them that as a young child he contracted a rare, and fatal illness called Sakutia, and the only cure that would pare his life was an untested serum extracted from a green monkey. This serum had the unintended effect of turning his skin and hair green, his ears pointy, and gave him the ability to morph into any animal of his choice.

Beast-Boy was mutant, a freak, that was what he thought… but there was a time when he was all human. ..

From that point on, after the mutation, Garfield's life was shaped by nothing but hardships, tragedy, and misery. His parents died in a boating accident when he was no more than ten years old. Ever since he still believed he could have prevented that event, and blamed himself for them dying…

He was saved from two kidnappers that tried to use his powers to help them in their crimes, but they too had died in the jungle by snakes, and he was taken into a foster family… but soon after, they had died in a flood.

It was then that he was left under the care of his despised guardian, Nicholas Galtry, who had embezzled funds from his inheritance… and plotted to kill the boy to have all the wealth for himself.

However, bit luck began to shine on the young boy, as Galtry's plans were foiled by the Doom Patrol who rescued young Garfield, and recruited him as their newest member. This was where he donned his uniform, and his name… _Beast Boy…_

The Doom Patrol was like a family to him; at least it was one that didn't die too soon like all the others. However, when it came to saving the Doom Patrol by letting the Brotherhood of evil escape… The Team Leader, Steve Dayton, also called Mentor had decided to expel Beast Boy from the patrol for being insubordinate.

Beast-Boy was most utterly crushed. He saves the team's lives and they expelled him. Leaving him once again, all alone, unloved, unwanted… and as he was before… unhappy.

Beast Boy tried his best to look for employment but nobody would even give him the chance. Badly judging him with his Green Skin and his power to morph into animals, which was also why he never was able to go to school either… no one took him in.

He could only spend most of his time scraping for food from stands, or whatever he could find in garbage, and he slept those cold and freezing nights in the alleys… but then things came for the better when he became part of the Teen Titans. He was giving a new home, with friends, food, shelter… and even a chance to use his powers to round up criminals again

…

Robin blinked his wide-eyes. Starfire held her hands to her mouth. "My goodness…"

"Yo'… not cool." added Cyborg.

Raven was speechless, "Uh…" to her, that was almost, or exactly worse than being Trigon's portal-key.

"You did not deserve such cruel and unworthy punishment…" said Copy-Cat.

Beast-boy nodded, "Telling jokes, and getting into mischief… it was all a façade for me. I was using it to try and hide my inner-pain and keep it low… but now… with what happened with Terra…" a tear leaked through his eye, "I don't think I can go on anymore…"

His features then changed, "Don't you guys get it? Change robbed me of my life! They're killing me…!" he got up and walked sadly away, "Whatever…"

"Beast-Boy…?" Robin said getting up to follow him, but Cyborg held him back, "Yo' man… lets give the poor kid some space." he said, "Just hope he'll be okay…"

Raven and Starfire even found themselves singing quietly in pity…

Beast-Boy went back to the tower, and sat all by himself on the roof… it was no wonder he felt so worthless, and didn't know where he was going from there…


	4. Enough is enough!

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day, at Murakami high school, Terra was in math class, and she had just gotten her geometry test back, "Oh, no…" she groaned, "I totally flunked."

"Hey, you did better than we did…" Jackie said.

"Right on…" Jillian said, "My Dad's going to kill me when he sees this F."

Terra just kept starring at her F, and remembered that she could've studied enough if it wasn't for Beast-Boy, always following her and trying to convince her to come back to the Teen Titans…

…

"_Here… take this… in case you're in trouble… in case you need me."_

"_I don't need it."_

"_But…"_

"_Time's up…"_

"_Terra…!"_

"_Things change Beast-Boy… the girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

…

"Yo'… Earth to Terra…" Jackie called, "Class is over…"

Terra snapped out of her trance. Then she gathered her books and left the room, unaware that she was being watched from outside…

Beast-Boy, as green squirrel, was hiding in a tree on the school grounds, and he was watching her all morning. He didn't bother to go inside and talk to her again, as she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with her former life.

"_Oh, Terra…" _he thought to himself, _"You have no idea how much I miss you."_

That's when some of the students began to walk out of the building on their rest break before the next class, and just his luck… among them were Jackie, Jillian, and Terra. He couldn't get out of the tree now; they'd see him for sure.

Just then… two strong guys came round the corner; these were Jackie and Jillian's new boyfriends, _Tim, and Jim._

Tim, was the star on the basketball team, and had slick brown hair, and Jim was the football captain, he was black, and he shaved his head. "Yo'… bald is beautiful, but not like you…" he said as he flirted with Jillian.

"Baby… you're somethin' else."

Tim and Jim slapped high-fives, then Tim crumpled his soda-can, and tossed it aiming for the garbage can, but he tossed too high, and it landed in the tree, and hit something… The leaves in the tree were shaking with squeaking-noises. "Yo'… what the-"

All five of them looked and saw a little green squirrel tumble out form the tree and landed splat on the ground. "Hey… I thought squirrels were supposed to be grey, not green…"

Terra sighed, "Not this again…"

Everyone watched as the squirrel changed into Beast-Boy, he had spirals in his eyes and stars whirling around his head. He shook himself out of it, "Dude… watch he do." He said while rubbing his head.

"You again?" snarled Jackie, as she and Jillian marched over towards the little green guy. "Yo' fool… I thought we told you to get lost?"

Beast-Boy didn't care what they had to say anymore, "Hah…"

"Hey… what's so funny?" Jackie asked.

Beast-Boy put on an evil grin. "Just that you both… talk like little kids." he said.

"Say what…?" Jillian growled.

"Didn't it occur to you girls that I still have my own rights, and I can hang out wherever I want?" replied Beast-Boy, "At least I wasn't going into the school and talking to Terra again."

"Beast-Boy…" Terra said, "I asked you to stop calling me that…"

"Yo'… what's all this about?" Jim asked. "Terra… you know this kid?"

Terra pretended that "No… not exactly…"

Beast-Boy couldn't believe that she was still trying to keep up that crazy act, "Yeah… right… that's what she says." he said, "Whatever… I'm out of here." He said as he headed for the gate… but he stopped one more time to tell Terra, "Just keep in mind… changes are horrible… and they won't do anything but rob you of your life."

Terra remained silent, and Jackie and Jillian threaten Beast-Boy, "Hey kid… if you ever show your butt-ugly green-face here again… you're dead-meat."

Beast-Boy looked over his shoulder. "Bite me!" he snapped, "I don't take orders from anyone else… especially a couple of weak sluts like you two."

The girls gasped, and so did their boyfriends. "Hey… don't you go insulting our ladies, or I'll pound you!" Tim yelled at him.

Beast-Boy just huffed, "Talk about Pathetic…" then he was gone.

"What a geek…" Jackie said.

"What a loser…" added Jillian.

"Hey, hey… ease up on him." Terra said.

The girls were outraged to hear her defend him like that. That's when they walked off with their boyfriends, leaving Terra by herself in the school-yard. _"I'm sorry Beast-Boy… but I feel its better this way."_

Deep down, a part of her hated what she was doing, but she tried all she could to keep herself focused on her new life, in school. Her former life as a hero was over, and she could never be with Beast-Boy.

She felt that in time… he would respect her decision, and come to realize her way of thinking.

_**(Music cue)**_

Still… it didn't hurt for her to feel just a little upset, and even let a few tears fall.

As she stood there, in the yard not even moving, she remembered of all the fun times they had together… and as Beast-Boy had mentioned before…

"_You were so much happier that way."_

Terra shut her eyes tight letting the last tear fall from her eye, "No… I 'm not a hero… I'm not out to save the world." She said to herself, "I'm a school girl, and I'm going too late for class."

She walked back into school still trying to fight the memories in her head, but if only they weren't really coming from her heart.

…

Beast-Boy lay in bed that night all shaken up. He couldn't live like this anymore, not with his whole life crumpling before his eyes. It was always the same with him, one big disaster after another; each more catastrophic and painful than the last making him worse and worse… and now all this with Terra took the lasts of his spirit away.

The Terra he knew was gone, or rather she was there deep down, but she didn't want to be that anymore. The Titans couldn't help him; there was no one out there for him now.

He finally decided, enough was enough… he got up and wrote two letters, one was for the Titans…

_Dear Titans…_

_By the time you read this, I'll be long gone…_

_I just can't stand it here in Jump-City anymore. This city is too full of painful memories, and things that open up all those wounds that I hoped would heal over time. I'm leaving… and don't try and stop me._

_It's time for me to go, and make it all on my own. At least no one can hurt me anymore. People want to live with Changes… well I don't, but you'll have to live with this one._

_I've had it… I'm fed up… and I am out of here._

_Good bye… good luck… and… I guess I'm going to miss you guys._

_Thanks for everything… _

…_Beast-Boy!_

…

Two drops fell onto the paper, Beast-Boy sniffed a little, "Oops…" but then he figured he'd write one last line.

_PS: These are tear drops… real ones!_

…

He placed the note in the lounge on the refrigerator where he knew the others would find it. Then he took one last long good look around the lounge. Then he changed into a green bird, and flew off into town with no supplies.

He flew all the way to Murakami high-school which was closed for the night, with the second letter clutched in his talons. He then went through a series of slipping the note into an air vents, and then he would change into a fly to fit through and take the note the rest of the way.

He looked all over in his human form, and sniffed the lockers as a blood-bound. Finally he found the locker he was looking for; Terra's locker.

He slipped the note inside, and then… he left. "Sure hope she reads it." he said to himself.


	5. Where is BeastBoy?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next morning when it came time for school, Terra met up with her friends, and they let her off easy for what happened yesterday, but when Terra went to her locker…

"Huh? What's this…?" she found a small letter in her locker, and it was addressed to her as it had her name on it, in a green colored pencil.

Her friends got the impression that someone was finally crushing on her, but as soon as they saw the green writing, and what the letter said…

_Meet me at edge of town by the rock-mountains at sundown…_

_Come Alone!_

_Beast-Boy…_

_PS: I promise… this will be the last time._

"Man… that green guy just doesn't know when to quit." scoffed Jillian.

"Ditto…" Jackie added. "It's bad enough yesterday that he got off calling us sluts, and pathetic. You're not really going out there tonight are you?"

Terra actually didn't know what to decide. So she just folded up the note, and packed in her book while she went off to class. "Well… excuse us for talking to ourselves." Jillian said.

…

Meanwhile…

The Titans had woken up early to the sound of the alarms wailing. "There's trouble…" Robin said, "TITANS MOVE OUT…!"

Everyone dashed out of the tower so quickly, they didn't notice Beast-Boy's note on the fridge, or even that he wasn't with them, until they were out of the tower.

"Yo'… where's BB at?" asked Cyborg.

"Thought he was with you…" said Robin.

The girls didn't know where he was either, and neither did Copy-Cat. Robin tried calling him communicator. "No answer…!" They all decided just to get the anger scene, and work it out after.

They arrived to find Gizmo, and Mammoth were robbing the Jump-City bank again, and Jynx, their once companion, now traitor was bound and gagged to a lamppost for her early attempt to try and foil their plans.

She also was unable to use her powers as gizmos new cuffs were draining her energy and making her weak. "Heh, heh, heh… how's da weather up dere, Jynx?" Mammoth mocked her.

Gizmo snickered as he came out with another bag full of gold; he seemed to be carrying it without much difficulty. "Heh… these new weightless sacks make carrying a breeze. I feel like I could lift up the moon."

"_Well good… because that's just where I'll be happy to send you."_ called a voice; the guys turned round and saw the Teen Titans standing behind them. "Ya know… you guys are really getting' annoyin'." growled Mammoth.

"Funny… we were thinking the same thing about you." said Raven.

Gizmo and Mammoth then noticed that Beast-Boy wasn't there, "What's the matter… greenie run away?" Gizmo mocked; he and Mammoth slapped a high-five, and then they decided to go for it. "You guys are goin' down!"

"Here we come…!"

Robin pulled out his staff, "TITANS… GO!" and the heroes charged into action. Robin and Cyborg went after Gizmo. "Come on… put up your dukes!" the little techno-geek yelled.

"Yo'… like this…?" Cyborg asked as he gave the boy a good right fist in his face. BAM! Gizmo went up in the air, "No… like this!" he replied, as he seemed to be unharmed, and he clicked a remote in his hand…

This fired a beam of light at Cyborg's shoulders, and before Cyborg knew it, he was flaying his arms all over the place. "Hey… Yo'… whoa… whoa-oa! He's tapped into my systems."

He began going all over the place, punching things, and knocking things over. He even back flipped, and twisted. "Heh, heh, heh… now this is what I call fun." Gizmo chuckled, abut suddenly the remote was wretched out of his hands by Robin's grappling lines. "Hey, give me that back!"

"Okay… HERE…!" Robin yelled as he tossed his disc-bombs at Gizmo instead of the remote. "BLAH…!"

"Hey… oh, no you don't…" Mammoth growled as he charged straight towards Robin, only to be halted by the girls. "Leave my fiancée alone!" demanded Starfire and she fired her star-bolts like crazy, but Mammoth was actually able to charge right through them.

"Ugh… he just never learns." Raven muttered, _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!"_ Using her powers, Raven grabbed the lampposts and bound Mammoth up tight. "Oh, yeah…?" he growled, "You think dat's good enough?" and in a might roar, he used his huge bulk to break loose.

The girls gasped, "He just will not give up." cried Starfire. "Well we won't either…" added Raven.

As the battle continued, Robin kept trying to call for Beast-Boy… but he still didn't answer. They really could've used his help, especially when Gizmo and Mammoth seemed to get the upper hand.

Finally… the four Titans were lying on the ground, sore in many places. "Heh, heh, heh… Lookie what we got here…" Mammoth joked, "A big Teen Titans sandwich. I'll take ketchup on my half…"

"Chile-sauce on mine…" added Gizmo.

However… just as they were about to go for the kill, two flashed of energy hit them hard. "Hey…!"

"What de…?"

Jynx had broken free from the lamppost and what was more, there was a second Jynx on the other side; only this one wore a mask that looked like Robin's.

"Hey… two Jynx's?" Gizmo said, "That's impossible!"

"Oh really…" the real Jynx said, "We shall just find out… won't we." said the other, who was really Copy-Cat, who had earlier freed Jynx while no one was watching, and copied her form.

The others watched as the two Jynx's battled the villains and laid them to waste without much effort. "Whoo-hoo… now that's what I call teamwork." Cyborg cheered.

The others thought they were both impressive, and Robin… he never thought Jynx actually had it in her to do good for the world.

Finally… the villains were beaten, and the police had arrived. Copy-Cat changed back to his true form, and just before leaving with the others, he told Jynx, "Remember, my new friend… whatever path you decide… it can only be as good, or as wicked, as you wish it to be." He paused and gazed back at the other Titans "…that goes for us all."

The others all nodded in agreement, but Jynx, well… "Whatever… you guys just leave me to think of it in my own way." and she left.

"Well… that sure taught her something." Raven said with sarcasm.

_**Meanwhile**_…

It was the end of another school-day, but Terra was still acting all strange. Jackie and Jillian invited her out for a milkshake, "Oh… no thanks, I got… stuff to do." She said sounding a little distant, but Jackie and Jillian read her like a book…

"She's actually going out there tonight." Jackie said.

"Totally…" added Jillian, "If that green runt thinks she's going alone, he's got a death wish coming."

The two friends agreed to go out there to the rocky-mountains near the edge of town that night, and make sure they gave Beast-Boy a taste of their minds.

…

As the sun began to set and the sky was changing color…

When the Titans all got back to the tower, they still had no idea where Beast-Boy was, and why he didn't show up or answer his communicator. Just then, Cyborg noticed something on the fridge, "Yo'… what's this?"

He read the letter, and, "YO… EVERYONE… GET IN HERE!"

The others dashed into the lounge in a split instant, and when they read the note, "Beast-Boy!" cried Robin.

Starfire was on the verge of tears, "Our dear friend is leaving us?" she asked.

"More like he's already gone." said Cyborg.

They all read the note several times over, and they could tell why he would act this way, but was leaving really the answer?

"Does he even know what he's going to do out there?" Raven asked in concern. "I mean… he's not exactly a bright guy."

The sent everyone into deep concern, "We must find him…" Copy-Cat said, "Raven, will you able to locate him? Perhaps he has not gotten very far."

Raven nodded, "I can see him already… he's on the rocky mountains, by the edge of town."

"Right… let's go!" cried Robin, and everyone sprinted off.


	6. Goodbye

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Terra, still in her school uniform, but without her tie, was traveling along the rocks to the rendezvous point her letter had told her. "Wow…" she peeped as she looked at the town from her view. It all looked so beautiful up from there.

She even remembered how the time she and Beast-Boy…

No… she couldn't think about that. She didn't even like it when he called her by name because it reminded her of all the times they shared, and all the things she once wanted.

"I figured you'd come…" said a voice from behind her. Terra turned and saw Beast-Boy standing there. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

Terra's features hardened, "Okay… what do you want?" she asked sharply, but calmly. "It's getting late, and I still have my homework to do."

Beast-Boy looked at her calmly, "Look… like I promised you... this will be the last time."

"_Darn right it will be!"_

Called another voice, the both of them turned round and saw Jackie and Jillian coming up to their position. "What are you two doing here?" Terra asked.

"And why are you here…?" added Beast-Boy, but then he held his hand up, "Ah-ah-ah… I don't want to know. Just stay out of this…!"

"Yo'… don't you go telling us to be quiet you green lump." snapped Jillian.

"That's _one_…" Beast-Boy said, "This is about me… and the girl standing in front of me… so you keep quiet, both of you."

Then he turned back to face Terra, "Now then… I'm here to tell you _goodbye."_

Terra's eyes widened, "Goodbye…?"

Jackie and Jillian however smiled, "Goodbye, eh?" Jackie said, "Finally getting' it through to that head of yours that you lose?" Jackie mocked, Beast-Boy looked at the two girls straight, "That's _two_…" he warned them, "Man you two are pathetic! If you mouth off at me once more, I'll shred those tacky uniforms."

"Girls… please…." Terra begged, "Just keep out of this…" then she turned back to Beast-Boy, and they chatted about why Beast-Boy was bidding her goodbye, and when he told her he was going to leave town…

"What…?"

"You heard me…" Beast-Boy said, "I can't stand it here anymore. If things can't be the way they once were… and I end up losing so much… then I can't hang around."

Just then, the Titans came into the picture, "Oh no… not more." he groaned.

As soon as they all touched down, they were about to confront Beast-Boy when… _they saw her._ "It… it cannot be!" cried Starfire.

"Terra…?" asked Robin, "So you _are_ alive!"

The girl shook her head, and tried to fake her way out of it, but it was no good. Cyborg had already used his wrist-computer and compared her DNA, and stuff… all of it was a _perfect match._

Copy-Cat was also able to tap into her thoughts with his psychic-foresight, and Raven could sense her inner-feelings. "You were just pretending to have amnesia to try and brush us off." Raven said.

"Dude… I knew it!" Beast-Boy said. "How could you…?" he asked Terra.

Even Jackie and Jillian wanted an explanation for this, and Terra, knowing fully well that she was licked, she admitted everything about her past with the Titans, and with Beast-Boy… she never forgot.

She just wanted a change in life so she wouldn't cause anyone anymore trouble. "Especially to you Beast-Boy… I just can't love you. It's too dangerous… so you have to move on, but you don't have to leave town."

"She's got a point…" Robin said, "Beast-Boy… you can't just leave like this."

Starfire hugged Beast-Boy tightly, "Friend…" she nearly sobbed, "What ever will we do if you are to leave us?"

"Have some peace and quiet?" Raven said, but everyone gazed her indicating that didn't help.

"Star… Star…!" Beast-Boy groaned, "You're… hurting… me!" she let him go.

"Yo' man…" Cyborg said, "You really want to do this, don't you?"

Beats-Boy nodded sadly.

"My friend…" Copy-Cat said, "If it is truly what you desire, then the best we can do is let you go your own pace. We will not stop you."

Beats-Boy smiled sadly, "Thanks guys…" he said, "Well… I should hit the trail." He turned to leave, but suddenly, he felt Terra grab his arm. "Beast-Boy, no!" she said now ready to cry, "You can't just leave…"

Beast-Boy gently pulled her hand off of him. _"Things Change_… Terra." he said to her, reminding her of what she did to him. "You wanted a change, well I'm giving you one. I know you'll get through this in time… but I'll always remember you."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Beast-Boy…"

But Beast Boy began to sing a song of how it was time for him to go and he just couldn't stay anymore. The others still tried to persuade him to stay and maybe they could work something out, but Beast-Boy saluted softly, "Good… bye…" he peeped, and he began to walk off into the setting sun. Laving everyone to just stand there feeling really upset, except for Jackie and Jillian.

"Yeah… you go now." Jackie called to him.

"And don't you ever come back…" added Jillian.

Beast-Boy heard them, and just like he promised, he changed into a tiger, and dashed over towards the gnawing and scratching at their school outfits. "Take that… there… HAH!" then he changed into a bird, and flew away.

"Did you see him?!" Jackie screeched, as she gazed at her ruined clothes.

"The nerve of that punk." added Jillian.

But the Titans, thought it served them right. "Come on team… let's go home." Robin said, and the Titans left. Jackie and Jillian dashed back into town to find new outfits, but Terra… she just stood there on the hill with her hair blowing in the soft breeze, and her tears still falling…

"Beast-Boy…" she whispered, "I'm sorry…" but she knew he was already gone, and that was it


	7. I stand alone

**CHAPTER SIX**

The warm sun began to rise up over the horizon in the rocky valleys. Little birdies began to chirp, and the air became sweet with the fresh smell of the morning.

A little green tortoise poked his head through his shell, let out a huge yawn and then changed into Beast-Boy. "Dude… what a night." he muttered to himself. "Well… now to dig up some chow."

He scuttled off in search for food. He even changed into an eagle to help him search from a higher view, and boy did he enjoy it…

…

Beast-Boy never felt as free in his life before as he soared, dived, and even did loops in the air. Still… there was a part of his that wished the others were with him, but that was his past…

He left for good reason, and he was sticking to it…

Back in town, the Titans all woke up looking pretty down. "Oh, alas our poor friend." cried Starfire as she held one of Beast-Boy's only photo's to her heart, "I will miss the ways he would always go, "Dude." I will miss his non-humors, yet casual jokes…"

"Uh, Star… he's not dead." Cyborg told her.

Starfire sniffled, and wiped away her tears. "I am aware… but I miss him dearly."

"We all do, Starfire." said Robin, "But… he didn't want to stay with us."

Raven nodded in agreement, "Still… who could blame him? I mean… he's had enough hardships in life that any normal man would've died of a broken heart long ago."

"Even so…" Copy-Cat said, "If he really wishes to leave and make it alone, I propose we not stand in his way, and who knows? Perhaps he will come to his senses and reconsider his decision…"

There was a long moment of silence, and then everyone just went about their own businesses that day.

…

Beast-Boy found a grassy field many miles away from the valley, with thick and lush green grass. He changed himself into a cow and ate to his heart's desire. He never knew how tasty grass could be before, now he knew.

At least he could still be a vegetarian wherever he went.

He changed back into his regular form and let out a huge belch. "Dude… that hit the spot." he said, "Hmm… now… I wonder what's over the hills."

There was a big world out there for him to explore, and now that he was free from the Titans, he had no one to hold him back or tell him "No."

Still… there were times in which images of his friends, and Terra would flash by. They did have some wonderful times together, but they didn't last long like he wanted, and like Terra told him _"Things Change Beast-Boy."_

"Hmm! Yeah right… I'll show them this is one dude, that doesn't care for changes."

_**Meanwhile**_…

At Murakami… a literature teacher was tapping his foot, "Shall repeat the question, Terra?" he asked, but once again, Terra hadn't responded to the question on Shakespeare; her mind was miles away; still glued around the memories of last night as Beast-Boy walked off into the sunset, and out of her life. All that because he couldn't accept changes…

SNAP!

The teacher, slapping a ruler on Terra's desk finally got her attention. This teacher did not like to tolerate with slackers, or un-focused children… before Terra knew it, she was standing outside and struggled to hold two huge water buckets off the ground.

"You see that class?" the teacher said, "I don't give extra homework, or keep you in detention; but after you hold those water buckets for fifteen minutes, you're going to wish I had."

"Can you feel your shoulder's burning, young-lady?"

"ERR… Yes… S-s-s-sir…!"

…

Terra's arms still felt like jelly at lunchtime, she was barely able to eat her food as she could barely lift her arms. Jackie and Jillian, whom now had new uniforms, were sitting with her.

"You were thinking about greenie again, weren't you?" Jackie asked.

"Yo' girl… you gotta' wake up and smell the java." added Jillian, "That kid ain't nothin' but trouble, now he's gone… so you can quit worryin'."

Terra looked up, "Okay first of all… he has a name, and it's Beast-Boy." She said sharply, "Second; I have every right to worry. He's out there all alone, and he's got no one to look out for him."

The girls realized that she had a point there, "But hey… it's not like you _forced_ him to leave." said Jackie.

"Ditto…" added Jillian, "The little weasel ran away because he couldn't be a man and learn to lay off of your chops."

Terra knew she had a point there. After all, she did keep trying to force Beast-Boy out of her life and accept that she wanted a change in life, but after the hard way he took it… she still wasn't convinced to let it go. _"I just hope he's okay…"_ she thought to herself.

_**A few weeks, later**_…

Beast-Boy was doing just fine…

For the past while, he had traveled to several different towns, which actually had no heroes, and he cleaned up those towns of all the crooks and bad-guys, solo… and to think, Starfire once said that when she had gone to the future, she heard from Beast-Boy's future form…

"_I tried to solo-hero thing, and it really didn't work."_

As much as Beast-Boy didn't like changes… a few good changes here and there didn't hurt anyone. At least he didn't lose much more… because he didn't take much to lose.

He accepted a few awards from the cities, small sacks of money so he could buy vegan food; but alas… he wouldn't stay in town for very long. He wouldn't even stay for one night…

Even when ladies began to adore him like they did back in Tokyo. "Sorry ladies… this is one lion you can't tame…" he said, and as he found himself back in the rock valley's again… he let the whole world know how he felt by singing "All by myself, I stand alone!"

…

As the days kept going by, Beast-Boy was making it great; he even saved another high-school in another town from gunmen, and rebel-teens. He was honored for it, but when a few school girls tried to woo him… he had to let them off easy…

...

One night, Beast-Boy, as a green tortoise, was asleep inside his shell, when suddenly he awoke to a strange blinking light far off in the distance. He changed back into his true form, and made his way across the rocks towards the light…

He moved a few shrubs out of the way, and his eyes lit up…

The light was being emitted a strange glowing _symbol _that was glowing on a rock-wall. Beast-Boy couldn't put his finger on it, but he was certain he had seen that _marking_ somewhere before…

Just then, the marking vanished, and a part of the wall slide away revealing an entrance to a deep cave. "Dude…" he cried, "Awesome… I got to check this out." And he walked down the flight of steps that lay before him.

Down, down he went it was getting pretty dark, almost too dark to see. So he changed into a bat to help him see better, and kept on going. The deeper he went, the more he began to think that he would be near the bowels of the earth. That's when it started to actually get brighter as he neared the bottom.

He changed back into his normal self when he came to the end of the long way, and he was now starring through a narrow stone doorway into a hidden chamber so mysterious, that he had to say, "Whoa…"

He walked into the room; there were so many symbols and markings on the walls, all glowing with a mystical yet mysterious glow. There were also all kinds of weapons, and statues… like the ones in _Raven's room._

Suddenly, it all fit together; Beast-Boy knew where those symbols we're from. They were from that old prophecy created by Raven's father, _Trigon!_

"Dude… what's all this stuff doing here anyway?" He wondered as he got a look at all the weapons and statues. Then, his eyes fell upon a huge casket with the _Scathe_ marking on its front, at the very end of the chamber.

"Dude…" he cried in amazement under his breath, but as he walked up the stone stairway leading to the casket, he heard the sound of something scrapping across the floor at other end of the room. He turned and looked round, "Hey, they door!"

It was closing…

He dashed over to the door, just in time to catch it with his fingers, but no matter how hard he tried to pull it open the door was just too heavy. Then finally, he let it go before it snapped his fingers on the rocks.

SNAP!

He was trapped inside… with no other exit, and no communicator to call help! "Dude… this is so not cool."


	8. A bad night

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The Titans were all still asleep that early morning, yet Raven was starting to moan, and struggling in bed as she was starting to have chilly feelings run through her body…

She could here the voices of the monks of Azarath crying out in the distance that _he_ was returning… more powerful than ever before. _"No…!" _Raven cried,

Worse than that, unlike before, the whole would turn red and wasteful again, but there would be no stone statues. Everywhere Raven looked, people were dying, and getting hurt… even her friends… only, Beast-Boy wasn't there.

Raven looked deep into her father's face, and Saw Beast-Boy in all four of his eyes, laughing wickedly…

…

…then she woke up.

Copy-Cat entered her room, "Raven… are you alright my love?" he asked.

Raven shook herself awake, and groaned as she felt her aching forehead "Oh… what a nightmare."

Copy-Cat could sense her thoughts, and he had heard the stories of how the evil Trigon had nearly succeeding destroying the Earth. "Raven…" her boyfriend said, "My Grandfather… _King Farroclaw,_ he passed on a good word of advice to my father, who passed it on to me…"

"We all learn from our pasts… but we cannot change the future, if we do not let go of our pasts."

Raven thought that was deep… she never had heard anything like that before; not even in her own books. "My sweet Raven…" replied Copy-Cat, "You must keep yourself calm; learn to move onward for your future, and leave your father, Trigon, buried."

Raven gently brought her face to his, and kissed him softly. "Thanks… I feel less miserable already." she said with a smile.

…

But Raven wasn't the only one having bad dreams that early morning…

Terra was also tossing and turning in her sleep, struggling with more and more nightmares about her and Beast-Boy. So many flashes of his were crumpling before her eyes…

"_Terra…!"_ he cried, _"Don't leave me…!"_

She raced towards him as fast as she could, _"Beast-Boy, hang on!"_ but she never reached him before he fell to pieces and was destroyed, only to be replaced with a monster she had never seen before; A giant red demon with four deadly eyes, and deer antlers. He was laughing at her maliciously. _"Insignificant girl… you wanted changes, well have all the change in the world. Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah…!"_

Terra watched before he eyes as all the buildings in jump city began to collapse and explode, killing all the poor citizens. The sky went red and gloomy, as lava rose up from the streets…

Terra fell to her knees, and held her head in anguish, _"No… this can't be happening…"_ she cried, and then it got way worse as Beast-Boy's spirit appeared before her, and he did not look at all please…

"_Are you happy now Terra…?"_ he asked angrily, _"You wanted change, and look what's happened! You destroyed the world… you put the universe at risk… and you… you KILLED ME!"_

Terra was flying around in the darkness screaming, "No… No… I didn't mean this... I didn't… I didn't!"

She woke up with a gasp in her apartment where she lived with a kind old lady, who treated her like her own grandchild. "Terra…" the old lady said, "Are you all right child?"

Terra caught her breath, "I was having a nightmare…" she cried, "It was horrible…"

The old-lady shook her head, "Just as I thought, you've been working too hard at school again…" she said, "Or you've been keeping something to yourself, and won't let anyone help you…"

This old-lady could read a young-girl's face well, and even though Terra was not her real granddaughter, every grandmother could see it in her granddaughter's face that something was wrong… "Child… if you don't tell me what the matter is, how can I help you sort it out?"

Terra looked a little sad, "No one can help me, grandma. What I'm dealing with is… just too much." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

The old-lady shook her head, "My dear… all things can be worked out… and if they cannot, then perhaps it was just not meant to be… that's what my grandmother told me…" she said, "But she also used to say… how can you know for sure, _if you don't try hard enough…"_

As the song ended, Terra had drifted off back to sleep, and the old lady's song had really inspired into thinking that maybe she should've gone back to the Titans… be a hero again… but most of all, she should've tried to make up with Beast-Boy again.

Even so… there were still parts of her that weren't sure about really going back to the Titans. She had no powers anymore, and she still remembered of all the bad things she did in the past.

Now she wasn't sure if she'd ever get another chance. Even if she quit school now, and rejoined the Titans, Beast-Boy was gone, hundreds of miles out of town… and probably never to return…

She was just too confused.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Poor Beast-Boy, still locked up in that cavern, was now a gorilla and pulling on the stone door with all his might to try and open it again…

Suddenly, he heard a very deep and dark voice calling out to him, _"You are strong… but even the strength of any army could never move that rock."_

Beast-Boy changed back to normal, "Who said that…?" he asked as he gazed round the chamber. _"Your strength is still below my expectations… but I suppose that it shall serve Me."_ replied the voice.

Then suddenly, a huge monster appeared from out of nowhere, growling angrily and looked like it was pretty hungry. Beast-Boy let out a slight shriek, but knowing that he was alone, with no way out, "Dude…Bring it on!" he growled as he changed into a T-Rex.

The monster roared again, but then it vanished into thin air. Beast-Boy was confused, and then he heard that voice again as it said, _"I am impressed… you have more courage than from our last encounter."_

Beast-Boy changed back to his normal form, "Hey… hold on… I know that voice!" he snarled, "Raven's dad… _Trigon!_ Where are you…?_"_

"_Approach me Garfield-Logan…"_ Trigon's voice seemed to be coming from the huge casket in the back of the chamber. The Scathe symbol on the front was glowing, and the slide began to swing open reveling a simple face-mask resembling Trigon's face…

Red and black, with fangs at the ends, and deer antlers sticking out at the top.

Beast-boy was not only shocked to find out that he knew his real name, but "How is it you're still alive?" he asked, "I saw it happen… Raven totally wiped the floor with you."

"_Hmm, mm, mm… yes, that is true."_ said Trigon, _"My daughter did succeed in destroying my body, but unfortunately, none of you were aware of what I had done while I rested to regain my strength…"_

Trigon told him, that as confident as he was that he could never be beaten, he had a back up plan prepare din case he did get beaten. While the Titans were battling out with their darker halves, he transferred a small portion of his spirit to this hidden chamber…

"_My daughter may have destroyed my body, but for the past years my spirit has remained here in hiding as I regained my powers. It is fortunate that you have come… for you have something that may prove to be a good use to me."_

Beast-Boy raised his eyebrow, "What do you want from me?" he asked sharply.

"_Hmm, mm, mm… as you know, I no longer have a body to house my spirit and spread my powers through to use. I want YOURS as a replacement."_

Beast-Boy felt like he was going to be sick. "No way, Dude… I'm not going to let some evil creep take over me just like that."

"_Silence…!"_ growled Trigon, _"Resistance, I'm afraid is futile… you have a strong body, yet you possess a weakened spirit for the thought of all that you have lost."_

Trigon began to get to Beast-Boy, for it did indeed remind him of all he had lost in his life; his normal body… all the families he had ever had… even losing the love of his life, "Terra…"

_You understand now… there is no escape!"_ replied Trigon, then suddenly, the four eyes on the mask shot beams of red energy at Beast-Boy and knocked him out cold.

His body then began glowing, flashing red… _"Sleep Garfield Logan, sleep! And while you rest, I will begin to fuse my spirit within you."_


	9. Take over

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I may as well remind everyone again…**_

_**The REAL Teen Titans are watching a movie made in their honor… it's not really them you see.**_

_**I can't make it real life for them or it would ruin the entire chain of fics I have.**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Some time the next afternoon, Beast-Boy was finally starting to awaken to the sound of Trigon's voice. _"Awaken, Garfield Logan…" _he said, _"The time has come for you to return to Jump-City, and to your former comrades, the Teen Titans."_

Beast-Boy got up, and rubbed his eyes awake, "Dude… I'm stuck in here, remember?" he said, "I couldn't open the door."

"_I shall remove the obstructions for you…"_ replied Trigon, and as he spoke those words, the stone door began to slide open allowing Beast-Boy to leave the cave at last. _"Go… but remember that I am now a-part of you."_

"No!" snapped Beast-Boy, "There's no way I'm going to let you do this."

"_It is futile to resist me!"_ growled Trigon, _"And every time you sleep… or your spirit weakens from your memories, I will gain further control until we are one in the same body."_

"_Once you leave this place, you will not remember anything that has happened, until I call upon you again. Now go, and take care of OUR body."_

His voice faded out as the casket closed, and Beast-Boy left the cave as he was told. Upon going outside, he felt a little woozy, "Dude… what a headache." He groaned as he held his head, "What am I doing over here anyways?"

He hadn't remembered anything, just as Trigon had told him. He also didn't know why but he was starting to think that maybe it would be best for him to return to Jump-City and go back to the Titans.

Being a solo hero was cool, but… still, being alone wasn't fun for him; especially seeing as how he was alone for a great deal of time in his life since the death of his loved ones.

Beast-Boy then changed into a green bird, and flew off to the west towards the direction of Jump-City…

Beast-Boy continued to fly along his way, and he even caught up with a pack of other birds, girl birds actually. _"Hiya ladies… how's the weather."_ He chirped in a bird language.

The birds acted all giddy like school-girls…

Sadly, that reminded Beast-Boy of Terra all the way back at Murkami high, and it did bring back some bad memories, _and weakened his spirit._ Still, at least it was safe to know that she never had amnesia, and that she still did harbor feelings for him deep down…

Or did she…?

…

Meanwhile, in Jump-City…

"TITANS… GO!" cried Robin.

There had been a prison break-out at the maximum security facility that morning, and several of the city's biggest villains had escaped, and they were…

_Cinderblock…;_ He was now looking harder and more powerful than ever…

_Billy Numerous…;_ Now just as multiple, and full of himself as before…

_And Adonis…;_ in a new robotech suit, about the size of a house…

How they got released and reenergized was all thanks to a fourth villain with them who was making his debut in crime. but he could not be seen. When the Titans had arrived on the seen, they could hear his voice, "Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah… welcome Teen Titans… at last we meet, if you'll pardon the pun… _Face-to-Space…"_

"Yo' just who do you think you are?" asked Cyborg.

The man introduced himself, "I am _Dr. Noah Body, _former scientist extraordinaire in the field of _invisibility."_

Hat's when the Titans began to realize the uniqueness of his name. "Noah… Body…?" Robin said while he rubbed his chin in deep thought, "Noah Body! _Nobody…!"_

The sound of clapping was heard, "Very good, Robin…" replied the Doc.

He explained to the Titans that he had hoped that his theory of invisibility would please his superiors, and capture interest in the city, but all they did was laugh and scoff at him. "Now it is too late… I shall now use my theories only for evil! I'm going to make them, and the entire city pay!"

The titans began to realize that it was he himself who had snuck into the prison and released the prisoners behind him, _or was in front?_ The point was, no one could see him, and now it was personal.

"Now gentlemen, ATTACK!" he thundered sending the three villains off into battle.

"GO…!" cried Robin, and everyone dashed into battle.

"Dibs on the Rock-head…" called Cyborg.

"I shall deal with Billy…" added Starfire.

Robin and Raven would go after Adonis, while Copy-Cat was left to face Dr. Body.

"Prepare to be crushed, Earth-man!" Copy-Cat said to him, "Like all those who dare to challenge the Prince of Psyconia."

Dr. Body laughed, "Ha, ha, ha… quite confident are we? Bu do you really expect me to be intimidated, sour-puss… Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah…"

Copy-Cat hated it when someone made a bad cat mock to him, and he lunged forward. Dr. Body wherever he was, moved to the side, but Copy-Cat quickly changed his direction and ran his fist right into the Dc's face.

"GAH…!" he fell off his feet, "What… how did you know where I was?"

"You cannot hide from me." growled Coy-Cat, "My foresight will lead me to wherever you may be, and predict your every movement."

POW! He hit him again.

"Heh, hah, ah, ah, ah… I had feeling I would run into creatures with extra-sense." Dr. Body chuckled, "So that's why I prepared THIS…" he pitched a small flask, _that was not invisible once pulled out of his pack,_ and slammed it on the ground causing a huge smoke-screen…

Copy-Cat was able to evade most of the smoke, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next, until it was too late. "What… what is this?" he coughed as he breathed in the smoke. "My… my foresight…!"

"Ehh, heh, ha, ah, ah, ah… just a little formula I created to wipe out the extra senses of anyone who breathes in that smoke. Now that you can no longer sense where I am…!"

Copy-Cat threw a punch, but he actually missed, and the next thing he knew, he was kicked hard in his gut, "Ooh… Aah!" and kicked across the ground. "Grr…! I… am not beaten yet!" he growled as he extended his _X-men_ claws.

Meanwhile, the others were still having a field day with the other villains.

Cinderblock was motioning for Cyborg to "Come on tin-man… come and get me!"

Cyborg was literally getting steamed up, "Yo'… you know what they say… the bigger they are…" he tried a jump-kick, but Cinderblock wasn't even phased, and Cyborg even felt a little recoil from his kick. "Ow… The more bones they break!"

Cinderblock chuckled madly, "Dr. Noah Body's new formulas have made my body much thicker and denser than ever. Even ten pile-drivers can't beat me now!"

"Oh yeah… well I still got plenty of fight in Me." replied Cyborg as he armed his sonic-cannon, "Let's Rock… uh… or… whatever!"

Starfire wasn't having much luck either with Billy Numerous. He was able to multiply himself even faster than she could fire her star-bolts to try and find the original. _"Never send a girl to do an army's work." _all the clones' mocked.

Starfire growled angrily, and shot her star-bolts faster than ever, and shot green-beams out of her eyes. Still, it wasn't enough to stop Billy, especially when the smoke had cleared from all that blasting…

All the clones had combined together, in an acrobatic stunt they had spent, working on in prison. Now all the hundreds of them came together to form a giant monster more than five times the size Starfire.

"_What do you think now, little star?"_ the monster roared in all his many voices.

Starfire stood there gawking, and then she tried her star-bolts again, but this time… the monster was too big and full of itself to really take any damage.

Raven and Robin weren't having much luck either with Adonis. His new robotic suit was too big for any of Robin's weapons, or Raven's dark waves to cause any more than but a few scratches.

"Nice try Teen Tykes!" Adonis mocked, "But for now… let's turn up the heat!" with his words, he fired the two large flame-thrower cannons on his robot's shoulders. "LOOK OUT…!" cried Robin.

Raven shielded them both with a dark barrier. "That was too close for comfort." she snarled, "We have to keep on trying!" added Robin, and the two of them rushed back into battle.


	10. Beast Boy's Back

**CHAPTER NINE**

Things didn't go well as the fight continued. Copy-Cat couldn't get at Dr. Body without his foresight. Starfire's powers were practically useless against all those Billy-clones, and Robin and Raven couldn't seem to find a weak point on Adonis' suit.

Cyborg already felt like he had been run over by a-hundred bulldozers, while Cinderblock had barely been chipped. "Man… and I thought the scrap yard was a nightmare!" he groaned.

Starfire was all tucked out from fire her star-bolts too much for too long, and Raven was running out of energy; she would need to meditate to recharge, but not during the battle.

Robin was that was left, and sadly… none of his weapons and gadgets were strong enough to even take out one of the villains, let alone all four. "Ha, ha, ha… well little Robin… whatever will you do now?" chucked the Doc, "Your teammates have just about had it, and we're all still fresh as daises.

Robin stood his guard with his metal-staff clutched in his fists.

Cinderblock pounded his hands together, "I'll crush you into a pancake!"

"I'll out number you one to a-hundred!" added Billy.

"I'll blast, burn, and blow you to bits!" said Adonis as he fired his weapons to the sky.

"_And I'll kick all of you where your butts are the softest!"_ called a voice from above. The Titans and the villains looked round, and saw Beast-Boy standing up on a stack of metal crates.

"Beast-Boy…!" cried Robin

The others all smiled, and Beast-Boy smirked back at them. Then he leapt down from the crates in front of his fallen friends. "Take five guys… I'll take it from here."

"Beast-Boy wait…!" called Robin

"Dude… I can take them."

As he approached the villains, all four of them were laughing at him. "If your four other friends couldn't take us out, what makes you think you can?" asked Adonis.

Beast-Boy stood there, with his eyes glowing, and a surge of new powers flowing through his veins. "Dude… I don't think- I KNOW!"

Cinderblock went p first… "I got him…" then he curled up into a huge ball, and rolled toward. Beast-Boy then changed into a gorilla, and as he stood his ground he began to growl and focus. He looked as though he was squeezing his insides and putting pressure on himself…

Then… he multiplied into several gorillas.

"_HUH…?"_ The others all gasped hard wondering how he did that….

Nevertheless, all the gorillas let out huge growls as the all teamed up together and halted the rolling ball with their strength, and send Cinderblock up high in the air and crash down again hard… "Do-ohh…" and he passed out.

The other villains couldn't believe their eyes. "Hey… how did he do that?" Adonis asked the Billy-monster. _"I don't know… why don't you go next?"_

"Thank you…" replied Adonis, and he charged forward with his robot-suit, but Beast-Boy then changed, and multiplied into dozens of small mice that were tiny enough to squeeze under the suit and gnaw away at the wires and joints, dismantling the suit from within…

"Hey… what the… Oh, No!" cried Adonis as he beautiful machine fell to bits, allowing the rest of the mice to gang up on him and knock him out-cold.

"_Oh, yeah…!"_ growled the Billy-Monster, _"Well you're not the only one who can multiply."_ And he began to duplicate himself over and over, making his monster form grow bigger…

"Oh yeah… try this!" growled Beast-Boy, and he changed and multiplied into dozens of electrical eels, which clung onto all sides of the giant monster, shocking the living daylight out of all the clones…

The monster began to fall apart as more of the copies vanished, and eventually the real Billy got shocked, and lost all control. He now lay on the ground twitching like crazy with all the electrical currents still flowing through him.

The other titans were amazed. "I do not believe my eyes." cried Starfire, "He is… winning."

Raven admitted to herself that she was impressed, but deep down, like all the others she was still wondering,_ "How and when did he learn to multiply like that?"_

Still, "Yeah… three down, and one to go…" Beast-Boy cheered, "But this last one's not going to be easy!"

All that remained was Dr. Noah Body, "I have the advantage Beast-Boy." he called, "I can see you, but you can't see me."

Beast-Boy ran all over, "Dude… just because I can't see you, doesn't mean I can't _hear or smell _you…" he called back. He pinpointed where the Doc's voice had come from, he was trying to make a get-away… "And besides…"

Beast-Boy then quickly changed and multiplied into many different animals to enclose as an enormous dome around the Doc, and concealing him in the dark. "What… what's going on here, I can't see anything!" he cried.

"Exactly, Dude…" Beast-Boy said, "I can't see you, but what happens if you can't see me either? Now who's got the advantage…?"

Before the Doc knew it, he heard the sounds of a pack of wolves growling at him in the Dark, "Oh no… NO! AAAHH…!"

The dome trembled and shook all over the place as Beast-Boy attacked the man from inside, and when the dome of animals, had vanished, there he lay on the ground. The octopuses had sprayed him with their ink-goop to make him appear visible. Nonetheless that was all four villains beaten.

"Beast-Boy… that was amazing!" Robin said.

Beast-Boy, though confused as well by how he was able to multiply and split his animals like that, had to agree. "Yeah… I totally rocked their world."

Then, he felt Starfire hug him tightly, and her tears of happiness fell on his squeezed body. "Oh, Friend… you have come back. I am so happy you are here!"

"Star… Star!" he cried, and she let him go.

"Yo' man… most excellent timing." Cyborg said as he bopped fists. "Finally came to your senses."

Beast-Boy nodded, "Being alone was fun… but it only lasted."

That's when he noticed Copy-Cat and Raven sanding ahead of him, "Hey, hey, hey… aren't you guys happy I'm back?" he said as he walked over and hugged them both.

Suddenly, Raven felt a shiver run down her spine, as if she was sensing something dark inside Beast-Boy's body, Copy-Cat however, his foresight hadn't returned yet and wouldn't until Nobody's smoke-screen wore off.

Yet, they were happy he returned, and even Raven hugged him back… _slightly._

Cyborg then rubbed his hands together, "Okay… there's only one thing to call for s time of celebration like this…; Pizza!"

"Oh yes… celebrate we must!" cried Starfire.

"Yeah… let's go." added Robin.

_**(Music starts up again)**_

Beast-Boy was home again, and he was pleased to find that nothing had changed in his little home town since he left it. Yet, that did still remind him of his troubles with Terra, and it weakened his spirit more, giving him a slight headache…

"Beast-Boy… you okay?" asked Robin.

Beast-Boy nodded, "Yeah… I'll be fine…" he said with a smile, "And why wouldn't I be…"

"He's back…" Raven playfully groaned as the song ended, everyone shared a laugh.

…

That night however…

Beast-Boy's room was kept just the way as it was when he left, and he was stirring in his sleep as his head began aching as Trigon was trying to call out to him…

"Mmm… no… No!"

"_Why do you fight me Garfield Logan…? I am already deep inside your mind. I cannot be dislodged!"_

Beast-Boy's head really hurt him the more he struggled, "Go away… Leave me alone!" he moaned.

"_It is useless for you to resist…"_ replied Trigon, _"Your multiplying powers came from my magic. _I am_ a-part of you."_

Beast-Boy gritted his teeth in his sleep, "I'll never give into you! You hear me… NEVER…!"

"_Cease talking… and pay attention. As you know, I plan to take over this world, as well as destroy the Teen Titans. To help us accomplish our purpose we shall require minions and servants"_

Beast-Boy shook his throbbing-head, "But you… you…don't have the power to create fire-minions. Slade is out of reach… and all the world's greatest criminals are locked up."

"_I have already begun the preparations for what must be done. Now… sleep. You must rest… for come tomorrow night… there will be much to do."_


	11. Strange behavior

**CHAPTER TEN**

The next day…

Copy-Cat's foresight still hadn't returned. Dr. Noah Body's formula was certainly taking its precious time to wear off, but that wasn't the only strange thing going on…

Beast-Boy was up and went to the kitchen for a vegan breakfast, but he didn't bother sit next with the others at the table. This struck the others as odd, for Beast-Boy usually started each day with a morning joke, or at least bid a friendly good-morning to everyone…

Today however, he had a strange look on his face, almost as if he had bitten into a lemon, and he hardly blinked his eyes…

"You think he's sick…?" Cyborg asked quietly to the others.

"Doubt it…" said Raven, "Believe me, if he were sick, _I'd know_…"

The others took her word for it, and that's when Starfire moved towards Beast-Boy. "Uh… Good morning Beast-Boy…" she said almost nervously.

Beast-Boy looked up at her, "Starfire…" he answered her.

Star then asked why he wouldn't join them all at the table like he did every morning. "Nah… I just feel like eating alone right now." he told her.

"But friend… surely we would like for-"

"I SAID NO… TAMERAINIAN!" Beast-Boy roared. Starfire winced, and the others all stood up in shock.

"Yo' man… what's your problem?" snapped Cyborg.

Beast-Boy stood up, "Just because I wish to be alone... DOES NOT MEAN THAT I'M SICK!" he thundered, but then suddenly he felt his aching head, and realized that what he did was wrong, "Uh… I'm… I'm sorry." he said calmly, "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, my head's not feeling to hot…"

The others pretty much had a good idea of why, "You were thinking about Terra again, weren't you…?" Cyborg asked.

"Beast-Boy… we know how you feel, but you have to move on." Robin said, "If Terra's happy in her new school and her new life, then maybe you should just let her go, and be happy that's she's happy."

Beast-Boy sighed heavily, "Dude… that wasn't cool." he said feeling low, "Forget it… I'll just go for a walk, maybe some fresh air will wake me up." then he was gone.

_Little did anyone, nor even Raven; realize it was actually Trigon's spirit inside of him that caused that outburst of his…_

Copy-Cat shot Robin a look of shame. "He was correct Robin… what you had said to him was very, very bad indeed."

Robin was confused, "What… All I told him was to be strong?"

Cyborg actually agreed with Copy-Cat, "Yo' man… sure he's gotta' get a grip, but… you don't just forget your first love… not like that."

Robin then suddenly realized that maybe they had a bit of a point. After all, Starfire meant a lot to him, and she'd mean all the more to him once they were married…

Raven and Copy-Cat felt the same, in all their years they wished to find characters who understood them… being dark, and quiet, and not really as active as many… but a guy like Beast-Boy…?

"I can understand how he feels…" Raven said, "I mean… he's had all the worst luck, and I hate t admit it… but he's had things even worse than I have."

The others actually agreed with her; sure she was Trigon's portal key; once… but that was all dissolved, and she was free of that monster, but Beast-Boy… well they all knew his sad story…

"Poor Kid…" Cyborg said with pity, "Guy's gotta have something in this world to hope for… but what's he got to hope for now?"

Nobody knew the answer to that…

"Perhaps there is something that we can do to help Beast-Boy?" Starfire asked. The others weren't too sure about that. "We can't just go off and ask her…" said Robin, "Besides… it's still morning, she's still in school… we have no right to interfere, and I'm not sure we even should."

"No… but we can try _after school_…" Raven suggested. "I don't know…"

Still, what it boiled down to was, no matter whether or not they all wanted to confront Terra, they knew that they had to do something for Beast-Boy. After all… he was still a good kid, and he deserved _some_ happiness!

_**Meanwhile**_…

Beast-Boy had been walking through the city all morning, and glancing around him at all the things that had changed. New buildings… old place he used to go not being there anymore. Even the amusement park, _where he and Terra went on their first and only date,_ was all fixed up again.

He just sat up there on the edge of a rooftop overlooking the park, and sighed. "We were close… so close…" he muttered. He was thinking of the time of when he and Terra cam so close to kiss… but Slade had to be there and ruin everything…

Then she became their enemy, a solid statue, and then a school girl trying to brush him away, and force him to leave her alone. _"Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone!"_

He shut his eyes tight, _"I can't let you go… You swim in my blood. I can see you even with my eyes closed. I love you Terra… it haunts me everyday."_

A deep, and very hurtful song played through his head as so many flashbacks of Terra flew past him in his mind for felt it was going to "Haunt you everyday!"

After the song had passed, Beast-Boy's head began to ache again. "Ow! Ahh…!"

It was Trigon, now that Beast-Boy's spirit had weakened again, he was gaining more control of his mind, _"Garfield Logan… We have a job to do."_ He told him. _"The time has come to assemble our army of minions."_

"Mmm… No! No… I'm not going for it!" Beast-Boy growled.

"_You will do as I wish!"_ snapped Trigon, _"Either way… we are going to carry out my plan. Now, let us be off…"_

Beast-Boy then changed into a bird, either intentionally, or against his will, and flew off in the direction Murkami high…

…

Down the street from the school at the pizza parlor, Terra, along with Jackie, Jillian, and their boyfriends time and Jim, were out on a lunch date. "Terra… you have got to get yourself a man." Jackie said as she lay in Tim's arms.

"Girl… you don't know what your missin'." added Jillian.

Terra giggled, for she knew they were only trying to help her forget her troubles. "Maybe I will someday…" she said, _"Like maybe never…"_ she thought silently. Her mind was still wrapped around Beast-Boy…

She hadn't seen him for about a month, and she never stopped worry about him. Maybe she really was that much in love with him. Always thinking about him; and the way he used to make her laugh. Best of all… trying to help her get her memories back, even though she didn't have amnesia to start with.

Just then… she looked down at the street, and could swear she saw a green bird flying down onto the sidewalk. "Hmm…?" then she saw the bird change into "Ah… it's Beast-Boy…" she cried softly.

The others actually heard her, and they looked down to the street too, "Hey… I thought that green geek was gone for good." Jackie said softly yet angrily.

"Well… it looks like he's back." Jim said, "Good thing he is too…"

Terra had a sick feeling that she knew what he was getting at. Ever since last month when Beast-Boy had shredded their old school uniforms, Jackie and Jillian never stopped complaining.

Tim and Jim were so ticked that they always said how they were going to get revenge for their women. "Hey…" Tim said as he scooped up a meatball from his pasta. "Watch this… I'll bet I can hit him from here."

Terra shook her head and waved her arms trying to tell him not to do it, but Tim had already flung the meatball from his fork like a catapult. The ball soared through the air, and headed right for Beast-Boy who was walking up the street.

Suddenly, Beast-Boy… who had sensed the meat-ball coming at him from behind, through the use of Trigon's powers… he turned round and just before the ball had hit him; he stopped it right in midair using telekinesis…

Much to the others shock… they just stood there with their mouths hanging wide open. That's when Beast-Boy used his new powers to split the ball into four equal pieces and send it flying right back up towards them… STRAIGHT down their throats… except for Terra.

Tim, Jim, Jackie, and Jillian coughed and choked hard, until they coughed up the meat-ball fragments that were stuck in their throats. "How pathetic!" Beast-Boy growled as he walked back up the street.

Jillian growled with her hoarse voice, "Okay… that kid's really getting' on my nerves!"

"Yo'… no kidding!" added Jim. "I didn't even know that freak could use those kinds of powers."

Terra was the only one who knew for certain that, _"He can't…"_ she thought silently to herself. She knew fully well that Beast-Boy had no telekinetic powers, or quick reflexes.

Something didn't feel right!


	12. School's been blown to pieces!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Beast-Boy arrived at his destination, Murakami High-school. He arrived just in time to see all the students and teachers go back into the building after their lunch-break. He stood there in the field behind the school and waited until the last person had gone in…

"Tell me…" Beast-Boy asked, "Why have you brought me here?"

"_Heh, heh, heh…that school contains well over a thousand people. Some of which are young and strong, and others can be granted powers."_ Trigon answered, _"They will make the perfect recruits for our army of servants, but before that… we must destroy them."_

Beast-Boy's eyes widened, "D-D-Destroy them?! Dude… you can't-"

"_Do not attempt to defy me!"_ growled Trigon as he made Beast-Boy's head ache harder. _"You will destroy those humans… or should I say… WE are going to. Now… go!"_

Beast-Boy struggled to try and resist, but his eyes were glowing red, and he could see the scathe marking in his gloves. "I _will_ destroy them!" he hissed. "I will…!"

While no one was looking, he walked over towards the building, keeping a good distance away from all the windows so as not to be seen. "Hmm, mm, mm…" he then raised his hand and pressed it upon the solid brick-walls of the building.

The scathe marking on his hand glowed as more markings began to appear in rows along the walls and creeping their ways to all the doors and windows. All the students and teachers were so incredibly busy inside that they didn't notice the steel, doors were being melted, and the windows, and even the roof-hatches were being secured down by dark magic.

…no one would be able to open them. _"Good… the exits are all sealed."_ He thought wickedly, _"Now for the next step…"_

However, He didn't realize that he was being watched from behind. Terra and company, who were returning late from their lunch-date, saw him at the school. They didn't see what he did to the doors and windows… but they did see him change into a bug and fly through the air vents, _that he hadn't sealed,_ and into the school.

"What the heck is that punk up to now?" Jackie wondered.

"Don't know…" said Jillian, "But we're going to find out and mess that kid up for good."

The boys agreed, but only Terra refused, "Girl… what's the matter with you?" Jillian asked, "You said you wanted that kid out of your life and then all of a sudden you start to defend him? Make up your mind already!"

Terra sighed, "Look… I just don't want you guys to keep picking on him like this!" she said, "He doesn't deserve it."

"Whatever…" snarled Tim, "After what he did to use with the meatball… we'll get him anyways."

They all headed towards the front-doors, but when they tried to open them. "Hey… what gives?" grumbled Jim. "It won't budge."

All five of them tried as hard as they could, but the doors didn't move so much as a half and inch. The janitor, who was passing by in the hallways saw the kids. They knocked at the door telling him that they wanted in… but he couldn't seem to budge the doors from the inside either.

Beast-Boy, as a spider on the ceiling, snickered in his thoughts, _"Insignificant fools."_ Then he got back to his work crawling all over the school and planting small devices with a red flashing light on them…

Once all the boxers were set, it was time for the final phase. Beast-boy slithered like a snake, literally, into the principal's office. He reappeared in his human shape. "Hey, who are you and what are you doing in here…?" the man grunted.

Beast-Boy smiled and then, KAPOW! Right in the face, knocking the man out cold… "School's about to be canceled…" he mocked. Then he sat himself down at the principal's desk and clicked on the intercom.

"_Attention occupants of Murakami High…"_ he spoke, _"Here me now, as I will say this once only..."_

All the students, and staff looked up, and even those outside the building could hear the announcement. "That… that voice." cried Terra. "No… it can't be…!"

Beast-Boy continued on with his announcement. _"I just thought I should point out to you all that your end is near." _he said, _"For I have rigged this entire building with powerful-explosives. Exactly one minute after this announcement… this school, and all of those trapped within shall be blown to kingdom-come!"_

Most of the students thought this guy, whoever he was, was bluffing, until… _"And to prove this is no hoax. I may as well make things a little more interesting."_ Using his powers, Beast-Boy rigged the school with red warning lights, alarms, and timers on the walls all over the place… and he also caused a giant red switch to appear on the desk before him. _"One minute humans! Heh, heh, ah, ah, ahhh…"_

He ended his transmission, and then gazed down at the switch before him. "Oh… this is going to feel sweet!" he chuckled, and he pounded the switch… this caused the alarms to go off; the lights to start waving around the building, and all the timers began to countdown…

"_The complex will Self-Destruct!"_

_**1:00… 0:59… 0:58… 0: 57…**_

Beast-Boy quickly made it for the air vents, and slipped out as the building start to rumble, and debris began to fall from the ceiling.

"_EVERBODY OUT…!"_ cried the Principal, who had recovered after Beast-Boy left. All the students and staff began running and panicking…

While outside, Terra and company could feel the building and ground quivering, and getting hotter. "Man we better get out of here!" cried Jim. "This whole place is going blow!"

"But we can't just leave the others all stuck in there!" cried Terra.

"And if we don't get out of here… we'll be stuck too. DEAD STUCK!" growled Jackie, and they all continued to run.

…

While inside, the hallways were packed with panicking teens and teachers as the rumbling got worse, more debris fell from the ceiling and worse. Fire and explosives burst out at random causing more screaming and panicking.

"_The complex will self-destruct!"_

_**0:37… 0:36… 0:35… 0:34…**_

One of the students cried out, "ALL THE EXITS ARE STUCK TIGHT!"

"We're trapped!"

More explosions followed! _"The complex will self destruct!"_

People nearby in the streets had already heard of what was going on, and the Teen Titans arrived on the scene, Beast-Boy too, but he was pretending nothing happened. "Dude… what's going on?" he cried.

Cyborg scanned the school from a-far, "Yo'… that baby's getting' ready to seriously blow!" he cried…

_**0:03… 0:02… 0:01…**_

"HIT THE DIRT…!"

Everyone got down just as the clock hit ZERO! The whole school and the area around it when up in the biggest explosion anyone had ever seen, and the worst bit was, no one saw anyone leave the building in time.

Terra couldn't believe her eyes, "NOOOOO…!" All those people, the poor innocent folks who gave her a chance for anew life, they were all gone, and the school with it.

"Dude… no way…" cried Beast-Boy. It was bad enough hat Terra almost got killed, but all those others. "Oh Robin…" cried Starfire with tears in her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do, Star…"

Everyone in the city just stood there watching the flames, and mourn over the loss of so many. Yet, deep in Beast-Boy's mind he was arguing with Trigon.

"_Well done, my boy… tonight we begin our next step."_

"_Yes…I understand." _Beast-Boy thought, _"Dude… what am I saying… er… thinking?"_

He could feel himself feeling weaker and weaker to Trigon's control, and it was getting harder and harder for him to feel any remorseful for what he just did. Nevertheless, he suddenly noticed Terra gazing at him through the crowds with her friends…

They walked over to the Titans claiming they knew who did it, _"Uh oh…"_ Beast-Boy thought_, "No you guys don't!"_ His eyes began to glow red…

"So, who was it…?" Cyborg asked. "Who did this to the school...?"

That's when the five students began feeling funny in their heads. "Hey… what's going on?" cried Tim. "I… I can't remember…" added Jim. The girls couldn't remember wither, and neither could Terra.

"You are unable to remember?" asked Starfire, "But had just explained that you knew who had destroyed your school."

The kids couldn't explain it; all of a sudden they knew who it was and all of a sudden again, POW they're drawing a complete blank.

Copy-Cat and Raven weren't sure about this. Nobody's memories just went blank like that, not even under that much emotional stress. That's when they glanced over at Beast-Boy…

Copy-Cat didn't need his foresight to feel that he was acting strange. Still, he wasn't one to judge so quickly. Raven couldn't detect what was wrong either, as every time she tried to sense Beast-Boy's inner thoughts, something was blocking her out.

Perhaps it was those new powers he had learned on his journey being alone, but still… she really wished to know where those powers were coming from. She needed more time, and Copy-Cat really needed to get his foresight back and quickly…

_**That night**_…

Robin was up late still trying to piece all the bits of evidence together that he could; so far he had no luck. No other eye witnesses saw who it was who planted those bombs in the school, and Terra and her friends still didn't remember who they saw go in, and heard over the intercom…

…

Beast-Boy however, was wide-awake in his room, and standing in front of the big closet in his room. He carefully made sure that no one was watching, even though he was alone in his room… he had to be careful…

He opened the doors revealing a vortex inside his closet. He hopped in and shut the doors behind him, and he was teleported back to the cave where it all started. _"I assume you know why we have come here…"_ Trigon said.

Beast-Boy nodded. "Yes… I do…"

He walked up, outside to the surface and there stood an army of zombies. Mutant powered Zombies that all looked like the school-teens, their teachers, and the staff for Murakami…

"Prepare yourselves…" Beast-Boy said to them, "For soon, the time will come."


	13. In the Dark of the Night

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

When Robin woke up the next morning, he found that he was still in the evidence room, and figured that he must've passed out. He still had nothing to work with on the events yesterday afternoon.

Starfire came into the room and urged him to come to the lounge for breakfast. When they got there, they found Copy-Cat was there, sitting at the table, with a towel wrapped over his head which was curled down breathing over a bowl of hot steamy water.

Raven was there pouring her herbal tea, "I asked… and I still don't get It." she said.

Copy-Cat looked up from under the towel. "I shall explain it one last time…" he sighed, and he explained that he was trying to inhale steam, as people on Earth used the same term of use to clear their noses. "It is my hope that it shall neutralize Nobody's formula faster and I shall be able to retrieve my foresight."

"Uh-huh… good luck with that." said Cyborg.

As everyone sat down to breakfast, they noticed that Beast-Boy wasn't there once again. The girls still thought he was probably sick or something, "Or Probably still feeling a little upset about Terra's school." replied Cyborg.

Robin gasped softly, "Oh, man!" he groaned, "We promised each other that we'd try and talk to Terra the other day."

The others realized he was right, and just for that moment they all felt bad. This wasn't just about talking to Terra; it was also about making Beast-Boy feel better. Everyone began to notice that he had been acting pretty strange since he got back from his solo adventure, "Much stranger than usual." in Raven's opinion.

"Maybe someone ought to talk to the little guy." Cyborg suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement, and then the others all cast their look at Raven. "Uh…? Oh okay, fine!"

…

She knocked at Beast-Boy's door, "Beast-Boy… you in there?" she asked. There was no answer. "Beast-Boy…?" still no answer…

She almost thought of just leaving him be, but then again he always snooped in her room, and eavesdropped on her several times before. She placed her face against the metal and used her powers to peek right through… and what she saw shocked and amazed her.

The curtains were pulled tight, blocking the sunlight from seeping into the dark room. What she found even more amazing was Beast-Boy sitting on the floor, actually meditating with candles and burning powders… almost exactly like she did in her room.

"Do you mind Raven…?" he asked gruffly.

Raven gasped, blushed and then pulled her head back outside. "Okay… really getting weird." she said to herself…

When she got back to the lounge and told the others what she saw, the others were just as confused as she was. "Beast-Boy never meditates…" Robin said, "Tell me about it…" added Cyborg, "Poor little guy doesn't even know how to be quiet or sit still enough to do that stuff."

Starfire figured perhaps that Beast-Boy was trying something new. "Just because our friend has never before attempted such things, means nothing of the sort that he cannot do it at all."

The others knew she was right, but still… they all thought it to be quite odd.

"How's the steam doing for you Copy-Cat?" Robin asked.

Copy-Cat looked up, "Mmm… I can feel it… yes… it is working… but I still cannot quite sense things clearly." he said.

He tried to sense the others thoughts, but he couldn't guess them all correctly, or even be sure if they were trying to fake him out. "We at least we know you'll get it all back soon." said Cyborg.

Just then, Beast-Boy came into the lounge looking for his communicator. "Ah… there it is." he muttered.

"Beast-Boy…? Where are you going?" Robin asked.

Beast-Boy shot him a straight look, "Out…! That, you got a problem with that…?" He said fiercely yet softly. All the others just stared at him with looks of deeper confusion, "Stop gawking at me!"

As he walked past them at the table on his way to the door, Both Raven and Copy-Cat sensed something nasty within his mind, but it was still too unclear for them to see it completely. "Hey… you two okay?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh… yeah…" Raven said, "We just need time alone right now…" she got up and grabbed Copy-Cat's arm and dragged him to her room. "Did you sense that…?" she asked him.

Her boyfriend nodded, "Though my foresight has not returned, I could sense that it was defiantly pure evil. Still… I cannot be sure of what it is…"

Raven felt the same way, but her powers weren't able to penetrate through far enough either. It was as if some stronger force was pushing her back out. She quickly began to rummage through her spell-books… "We've got to clear your foresight, and I've got to focus more." she said.

Her boyfriend agreed, and he even decided to investigate in Beast-Boy's room while he was out…

"_My goodness…"_ he thought to himself, _"It is as dark as a catacomb in here. Even my bed-chamber and Raven's are nothing compared to this."_

Beast-Boy's room looked cleaner, but now instead o finding pizza boxes all over the floor, he found urns, and books piled neatly into a corner. All his rock-star and video game posters were taken down from the walls and replaced with parchments with strange markings on them.

"This does not make sense." he said aloud. Still… he knew now for sure that something wrong with Beast-Boy, something unnatural.

He went back to Raven's room, and told her of everything he had seen, he even drew up a picture of one of the symbols he had seen. "No." Raven peeped.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Beast-Boy was still working out his army of Zombies, and they were nearly ready to go out and destroy the city.

They were all looking stronger with their bodies flaring and the scathe marking emitted on their foreheads.

As for Beast-Boy himself, he was thinking and speaking more and more wickedly now as he inspected his growing army. "Once my Zombie army is up and running, spreading chaos and darkness all over… I shall annihilate the planet Earth, and then… THE UNIVERSE…!"

All the zombies cheered at the foot of their leader as he began to sing and rejoice "In the dark of the night" while pondering over the joy of how sweet things would be when he won.

The zombies were ready. Jump City was in grave danger now…!


	14. Don't tell anyone!

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Beast-Boy went back to the city admiring its beautiful sites one last time; for soon it, and the rest of the world would all change forever… and while thinking of things changing he walked a little further up the street, "Well.. What do you know?"

There just up ahead was Terra, along with her four idiotic friends window-shopping…

Ever since Murakami was destroyed, and they had no other schools to go to at the moment, they all decided to catch up on some kicking back, and shop a little to help them ease the pain of all the people killed in the explosion.

Jim pounded his fist angrily, "Man… if only I could remember who did this!" he growled. "If I knew who it was that trashed the school, I'll take him apart and put him back together inside-out!"

"Save some for me, will you…!" added Tim.

Terra thought they were both funny. Time and Jim were the kind of jocks who hated school, and yet here they were acting like a pair of avengers. Still… she too wished they remembered who trashed the school, whoever it was had to be pretty sneaky.

She was suddenly snapped out of her trance at the sound of Jackie and Jillian shrieking at the sight of shoes in the window. "OMG… Those would look so cute on me!" Jackie cried.

"I know… and I could go for those ones right next to them there..." added Jillian…

"EEE…!"

Terra, Tim, and Jim plugged their ears to tone down the noise a bit, then suddenly they all heard the sounds of someone say, _"How Pathetic!"_

They turned and saw Beast-Boy standing a few steps away from them. "Hey… what are you doing here greenie?" snapped Jackie.

"I live in this city too you know…" he snapped back at her, "I can go where I please… too bad I can't say the same for you; Shopping here like the little kids that you are."

"Hey, pal!" snapped Tim, "You take that back before I mess you up."

"Yeah… you can't talk to our ladies like that!" added Jim.

"Oh yeah… and what if I don't feel like it? What are couple of dudes like you going to do about it?"

That was it… he had gone too far. Tim and Jim rolled up their sleeves, "Okay kid… you asked for it!" snarled Tim. "We're going give to you!"

Jackie and Jillian had been waiting for this for a while now. "Yeah… give it to him!" they cheered. Terra however didn't like the looks of this, "No… don't do it!" she cried. The boys didn't listen and began to stomp towards Beast-Boy. "Beast-Boy… what are you doing, get out of here!"

"BE QUIET…!"

Terra winced, "Aah…!" and her features hardened.

The boys kept stomping towards Beast-Boy and he still didn't make a move. He just stood there with his eyes closed, and his arms folded. Tim aimed his fist right for his nose, but Beast-Boy ducked down.

Jim tried to kick him from behind, but Beast-Boy jumped out of the way. The boys were confused, but they kept on trying to hit Beast-Boy and missed him every shot.

"Will you sit still so we can hit you…?!" they growled.

Beast-Boy opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms, "Whatever…" he said, and he finally put up his dukes, bus still never threw a punch… and he had no need to. The Boys dashed straight at him and their fists collided with his face…

BOI-OI-OING!! It was like punching a solid brick wall. The boys moaned and cried in pain as they held their sore hands. "YEOW…!"

"AW, MAN…!"

The girls, even Terra were speechless. Beast-Boy didn't even change into an n animal or lay a finger-tip on the boys, yet he caused them so much pain already. Beast-Boy scowled at the girls in boredom and disgust, "And I thought you two were Pathetic…" he insulted, and then he turned to walk back up the street.

"Hey… you get back here right now!" Jackie called to him.

As much as Jillian wanted to go after Beast-Boy, she thought it best to let it go, and tend to the boys' sore hands. Terra however was really worried now. Beast-Boy seemed to have gotten worse and worse since he came back to town.

One day he's all sweet, funny, and a little bit sensitive… and then POW… he was like someone you never met before and never wanted to see again.

She still felt that all of this was somehow her fault, and he was probably still hurting from her decision of wanting to change. She needed to talk to him… alone!

_**Meanwhile**_…

Raven and Copy-Cat were still in Raven's room trying all sorts of things to cure Copy-Cat's foresight. Spells, meditation… even breathing in powders… Now they were putting it to the test…

"You are thinking of… What book you shall read next?"

Raven sighed, "Close… but no. I was thinking of why Beast-Boy got all his books for."

Well that was something, at least his foresight had nearly returned, and it would be any time now. Still… he wasn't ready to start sensing thoughts.

Just then, the alarm sounded, and Robin called all Titans to-arms! There was trouble in the city again, and this time they weren't going to be late to the scene...

…

The local shopping mall was being attacked and ransacked by strange zombie-like creatures; only these creatures seemed to have dark powers. They set things on fire, blew holes through the walls… and anyone who tried to stand up to them deeply regretted it.

Suddenly, the Titans, including Beast-Boy, burst into the mall. "Titans… Spread out!" cried Robin. The others nodded and ran off…

Robin threw his disc-bombs to get the zombies' attention, and when they turned to face him, he could see the symbols on their foreheads, _"That… that marking."_ He thought to himself…

Sadly that's when the zombies caught him off guard and threw fireballs at him; he barely was able to dodge them as there were so many.

Cyborg came rushing through while riding a shopping cart at full-speed, knocking down everything in his path, including the zombies. "BO-YAH… now that's what I call--" he stopped when suddenly he saw all the zombies get right back up, "How _not_ to get the job done…"

Not only did the zombies get back up, but Cyborg watched in horror as those who had their heads turned completely around in the collision, they just grabbed their heads and twisted them right back in their rightful position… and boy were they mad!

They all began to gang up on him, and he was barley able to get an opening to fight them off. Even if he did, these creeps just wouldn't stay down. He shot his sonic-cannon, fired his missiles, he even tried knocking their heads off… but they just kept coming back.

"Man… how do you kill what's already dead?"

Starfire, Raven, and Copy-Cat weren't having much luck either. The Zombies were able to fire their flame-orbs faster than Starfire could shoot her star-bolts. Copy-Cat even copied Raven's form and tried to hold her use the dark waves to contain the zombies…

Alas… they broke free… "How ever is this possible?" cried Starfire. That's when Raven got a good look at the markings on the monsters foreheads. "Oh no… it can't be!" It was the markings of the _Scathe_, used by her father _Trigon,_ but how it was all happening she had no idea…

It was actually Beast-Boy, who was only making it look like he was getting beat-up by the monsters, when really… he was passing on more of Trigon's power to them to make them even stronger.

Finally, after a long and tedious battle, Beast-Boy secretly ordered the zombies away, _"We have given them our warning. Soon they will all be at our mercy…"_

The zombies began to disappear, one by one, until they were all out of sight. "Yo'… Where'd they go?" called Cyborg.

"They have… vanished!" cried Starfire.

Beast-Boy crawled out from a pile of rubble that was made in all the fighting. "Friend…" replied Starfire, "You are injured?"

"I'm okay…" Beast-Boy said to her, and when Starfire questioned him again, "I said… I'M ALRIGHT!" he shouted with such vigor. The others watched him leave the store all thinking that he was really upset, and emotionally fragile.

Still, they honestly didn't know what the matter was with him mouthing off like that.

…

When they all got back to the tower, Beast-Boy had shut himself up inside his room. _"Disturb me, and die!"_ he warned the others.

Still… he was the least of their concern now. The Zombies were what they were really concentrating on. "They got away this time… but I'll bet they'll be back." Robin said.

"Yeah… but where did they all come from to begin with?" asked Cyborg.

Raven explained about the markings, "They're using the darkest magic of Azarath, but how they got it I don't know." she said.

Copy-Cat also noted something about the Zombies, "The outfits that they were wearing… they bear a striking resemblance to the ones that were worn by the students who had survived the disaster at Murakami High."

Everyone realized that he was right, for they all noticed that too. The pieces of the puzzle were starting to come together, but not one of them had a clue of what was going on.

Just then… the buzzer warned them that there was someone down below at the entrance-doors. "Who in the world…?" Cyborg muttered as he went to answer it, and to his surprise…

"Uh… hi… Cyborg…" Terra said nervously.

Cyborg was surprised that she was actually there, and so were all the others when she came up to the lounge.

Terra hadn't been back to Titans tower in a long time, ever since Beast-Boy brought her over and trying to convince her to come back. "So… uh… is Beast-Boy home?" she asked. "I need to talk to him…"

Everyone sat there with odd expressions, and question-marks hanging over their heads. "Uh… sure…" Robin said. "He's in his room."

Terra smiled, "Thanks…" and she was off.

The others really thought this was strange; Terra coming all the way to the Tower just to talk to Beast-Boy? Strange, but they hoped that she would at least be able to calm him down, and maybe get to the bottom of why he was so cranky…

…

Beast-Boy was mediating in his room, when there was a knock at the door. _"Beast-Boy…? It's Terra… Can I come in?"_

Beast-Boy didn't even move. That's when Terra opened the door, and gasped at how dark and creepy his room looked. "You know… it's very rude to enter a room when you weren't invited in." Beast-Boy said calmly, yet deeply to her, "I thought you were supposed to be a school-girl?"

Terra sat down on a piled of books in the corner, "Sorry… but you and I have to talk." She said, "And yeah… I want to talk, and after all that's happened." _She referred to back at school when Beast-Boy wouldn't stop following her._

Beast-Boy sighed, and then lay back in bed. "Fine… you want to talk… start talking."

Terra wanted to apologize for her friends being so hostile towards him all the time. Deep down she knew they were grateful that he and the Titans were around, "Don't you feel the same way…"

"All I feel is boredom…" Beast-Boy said rudely, but Terra didn't care much about that.

"Beast-Boy… I'm sorry if these changes are hurting you. To be honest… they're hurting me too, but if I can learn to get on with my life, then I know you can too…"

There was a moment of silence, and the Terra broke it with, "Well…"

Beast-Boy looked at her, "Terra…"

"Yeah…"

"You… are a fool!"

Terra's features hardened, and her head throbbed in anger, "What did you just say…?"

"_I said you are a fool!"_ replied a mysterious dark voice. Terra winced in fear, "Who… who said that?" she asked.

"_I did…"_ replied the voice.

Terra was sweating in terror, "Uh… who exactly are you?"

"_I will tell you…"_ replied the voice, and then Beast-Boy began to tell her, "My name is Trigon. I am the ruler of Azarath, and soon I will rule this whole world and many others beyond that."

"_Is there anything else you would like to know…?"_ asked Trigon's voice.

Terra began inching towards the door, "Uh… n-n-no… nothing really." She nearly reached for the handle, _"Stay where you are!"_ growled Trigon. "No on said that you could leave." added Beast-Boy.

"_You are not to mention anything of what have learned in this room to anyone. Is that understood…?"_

Terra nodded nervously.

"_It would be wise to obey what I have said."_ replied Trigion, _"For if you should dare to mention but a single word of this to anyone…"_

Beast-Boy looked her dead in the eyes, "I will be forced to destroy you!"

Terra ran out of the room, and the tower screaming like in a horror movie. The other Titans saw her and tried to follow, but she had already gotten off the island. "Yo'… what was that all about?" Cyborg wondered.


	15. The awful truth

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Things certainly didn't improve well the next day. The Titans were still no closer to finding out what they needed to know about the Zombies other than they were using powers of Azarath, and that they were the remains of the people killed at Murakami.

They began to think that maybe… it was a long shot but… Trigon, was he still alive? Sure they all saw Raven destroy that evil creep years ago, but then again… this was no ordinary villain.

Still… that wasn't their only problem now. Their minds were all still fixed on why Terra would suddenly run out of the tower screaming like she saw a ghost. "Maybe she just feels defenseless…" Raven thought, "You know… she doesn't have her powers anymore. So maybe she ran to protect herself."

"Yeah… but from what…?" Cyborg asked, "I mean… the only thing that was ever scary about BB's room was the fact that it used to be a total pig-sty, and it's not that anymore."

"Speaking of Beast Boy… I wish to know where he is?" asked Starfire, "Yeah… and where's Copy-Cat?" added Robin.

Cyborg told the others that he saw Beast-Boy meditating on the roof. "He said he wanted a little… _"Quiet-time"_…"

"And Copy-Cat went into town." said Raven, "He sure seemed to be in a rush. He didn't even tell me where he was going or why…"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Copy-Cat had been soaring over the town looking for something, or someone to be exact. "She must be here somewhere…" he said to himself. "How difficult is it to find a school-girl who s out of school."

Obviously, he was searching for Terra, but it wouldn't be easy. Ever since Murakami-High was destroyed she had nothing else to do that much, and Terra was still trying to make a ridiculous attempt to live a normal life, the likes of which Copy-Cat had no knowledge of…

Being the Prince of his race, _the Psyconians_, his life was subjected to royalty and strong rules of confinement; _a rather dull experience for his lust for adventure and excitement._

He had no clue of how regular Earthlings preferred to spend their days when school was out; nevertheless he had to find Terra… now!

He stood the edge of the tallest building in town. "I will search this city all over… if I must!"

He reached behind, grabbed his tail, and whirled it like a propeller…

And he was off…!

Some of the citizens down below who saw, but didn't know him yet; they couldn't believe their eyes. "Whoa! A flying cat…?"

…

Up, and down, and here, and there; Copy-Cat had been flying for a while now, but there was still no sign of Terra anywhere. "I must keep searching!"

Suddenly, he could see a girl with long golden-blonde hair down below at an outdoor food-court, and she was with two girls; One with red-hair, and one with darker skin. "Ah…!"

He headed straight for them at once.

Jackie and Jillian heard that Terra was at Titans Tower last night, and trying to talk to Beast-Boy. They both were quite surprised she would do that. "Yo' girl… what were you thinking?" asked Jillian. "That kid is nothing but bad news." added Jackie.

Terra knew it would be in vain to try and convince the girls that they didn't know Beast-Boy like she did, but then again… there were still some things about Beast-Boy she didn't know yet.

Just then, the girls could spot a strange flying object descending near them. "Who the hell is that?" Jackie and Jillian wondered.

The stranger turned out to be that same guy, half-man, half cat-like creature who's facial features strongly resembled Robin's; who was there with the Teen Titans the day the school got blown. "Good afternoon…" he said in a deep, yet calm voice.

Jackie and Jillian, even though they knew this guy was one of the Teen Titans, but, "Yo' who do you think you are droppin' in on us like this?" Jillian lipped.

"_I think_ you're looking for trouble…" added Jackie.

Copy-Cat eyes narrowed behind his Robin's mask. "That is not all that you think, Jackie, and Jillian… you think that the Teen Titans, and myself are… what your Earth word…is Losers!"

The girls, even Terra stood up. Not only did he guess what their thoughts were, but, "Hey… how do you know our names?" Jillian asked.

Copy-Cat pursed his lips, "Perhaps another demonstration is in order?" he said. "Jackie… you think of a number… any number…"

Jackie stuttered a bit, and then Copy-Cat answered, "Four-hundred eighty-seven! Jillian… you think of a country…" Jillian stuttered too, and the Copy-Cat said, "Africa…"

"Jackie… your favorite colors are red and pink, and Jillian, you adore black and white. You both love mocha-lattes and you hate mice!"

The girls were speechless, "Hey… how do you know all this?" snapped Jackie.

"You some kind of weirdo sent by the devil?" added Jillian.

"No…" snapped Copy-Cat, then he pointed to his head, "My psychic-foresight…; a powerful sixth-sense I possess that allows me to read your minds and hear your every thought. You can hide nothing from me…"

The girls opened their mouths to argue, "You _do not_ stand a chance!" Copy-Cat spat at them "I honest have not a clue as to why I am bothering with the likes of you both. I have come for Terra."

Terra's eyes widened, "Me…?"

Copy-Cat nodded and approached her calmly. "The Teen Titans and I are having difficulties with Beast-Boy… I see information to assess the situation, and only you possess it."

Terra could see where this was going; he wanted her to tell him what she learned in Beast-Boy's room the other night. _"Tell anyone… and I shall destroy you!"_

Copy-Cat smiled, "Thank you…" he said with a smirk. "You have given me what I needed to know."

Terra realized that he had obviously sensed her thoughts and know he knew it all too. "No… wait!" cried as she grabbed hold of his arm.

Copy-Cat sighed, "Please release my arm…" he asked politely, "I must warn the Titans about this ill fortune at once!"

Terra kept begging Copy-Cat not to do it, but already Copy-Cat knew fully well why she was being persistent. "Very well… perhaps it would make things better if you were to accompany me…?" he asked. "You will be in no danger so long as we are around to protect and serve."

Terra thought it over, and decided it was for the best. "All right… lets go." she said.

"Hey, hey… whoa, whoa there…" snapped Jackie.

"Be silent!" growled Copy-Cat. "I can see now why it is that Beast-Boy sees the both of you as… what is the term? Pathetic…!"

The two girls gritted their teeth, but known they could do nothing, they let Terra go off with him.

"Man… what a way to fly…" Jillian said after Copy-Cat had taken off with Terra seated on his upper-back.

…

Back at the tower, lunch was nearly ready when Terra and Copy-Cat had arrived. The Titans were amazed to see her back again, "Just in time for a home-cooked hamburger." Cyborg offered.

As nice as that was, Terra urged everyone to listen to what Copy-Cat had to say. "My foresight has returned to me." he explained, "I had sought Terra out to read her mind upon Beast-Boy and his current state of behaviour… and I have thus discovered the solution; He is _not_ mentally nor physically ill…"

The other Titans all gazed at each other in confusion. "He isn't sick…?" Robin asked. "Then what _is_ wrong with him?"

Copy-Cat's eyes narrowed, "He is _possessed_- Possessed by an evil demonic-creature who calls himself _Trigon."_

Everyone's eyes bulged and they gasped hard. _"TRIGON…?!"_ they all roared. "Oh, man…" cried Cyborg. "Not him again…!"

Raven's fear was beginning to surface as she quivered slightly. She had been hoping that it was not truly her father, but now she knew. "That explains where he got all those powers from…" Robin said.

Starfire gazed at Copy-Cat in deep concern, "Friend, please tell us... is there nothing that we can do to save Beast-Boy?"

"I no nothing of that much…" replied Copy-Cat, "But I do know this…; The spirit of Trigon has not yet gained full control of Beast-Boy, but time is growing short. Unless some remedy is found, he will be completely taken over and lost forever."

This was officially beyond serious, but not one of them, not even Terra herself had any idea of what to do… they also didn't notice that Beast-Boy had been peeking through the doors to the lounge.

"_The Psyconian Prince has told them of what is happening."_ Trigon said, _"That could be most unfortunate."_

Beast-Boy shook his head in disagreement, "There's nothing they can do to stop us now."

"_Perhaps… still they may all prove to be quite bothersome."_

Beast-Boy clenched his fists. "Then we've got to take them out… All of them!"

"_Heh, heh, heh… good lad! I am pleased to see how we are thinking more and more alike. Now… you must come to the cave. The time has come for me to take over completely."_


	16. Total Control

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

The next morning, the sun rose in the sky like it always did, and the Titans had been taking turns all night watching over Terra who had spent the night with them for her safety. Now that the others knew the secret, Beast-Boy, or Trigon would be certain to make Terra suffer.

Still… there hadn't been any signs of Beast-Boy all night long. He wasn't in his room, or anywhere around the tower, yet the doors were all locked, and they were still locked with no indication of ever being unlocked.

Raven couldn't sense him anywhere with her psychic-contact, but she anticipated that for knowing that Trigon was in control and possibly blocking her out.

Terra was growing pretty nervous. All night long she had nightmares about Beast-Boy growing stronger and more powerful than ever, and hurting many innocent people, and yet deep down, "I still keep thinking that this is all my fault…" she said.

The others couldn't really blame her that way. "Still… the sooner we find him, the sooner we can try and help him." Robin said. "But where do we start looking is the problem."

Suddenly, everyone heard Starfire calling to them to rush over to Beast-Boy's room. They all rushed in, "Yo'… what's wrong…?" Cyborg asked, but then he and the others saw what…

Beast-Boy's wardrobe was wide open, but instead of clothes, or _a big mess;_ it was all colorful, and sparking. Cyborg checked it with his wrist-computer, "I can't it all out, but it's some kind of vortex, but I can't get a lock on where it goes to."

The others we're barely able to believe that there even was a vortex in Beast-Boy's room, but where it leads to? They all had a sneaky idea that wherever it was it couldn't be good.

Copy-Cat picked up a piece of paper on the floor, crumpled it into a ball and tossed into the vortex. The paper-ball vanished instantly. "It appears to be safe enough…" he said, "But should we dare to cross into it?"

Now you could probably assume that everyone was just going to sit there all arguing over the pros and cons of entering the vortex, but Robin… he just dashed right in. "Robin…!" cried Starfire.

POOF… he vanished. "Wait for me!" Starfire called, and then jumped in after him. Then Cyborg jumped in, and so did Copy-Cat. "Wait… you guys can't!" called Terra, but suddenly she felt Raven grab onto her, "Oh come on already…" and then they jumped it.

…

The all reappeared in a rocky valley, miles and miles away from the city. "Swell… but now how do we get back?" Raven asked… Everyone looked back and realized that the vortex had vanished, and not one of them knew how to make it reappear.

That's when Terra looked on the ground, "Look… footprints." she said. Everyone looked down at the prints in the dirt. Cyborg recognized the shoe-pattern. "Yo' there're BB's all right…" he said.

"Great… let's follow them." Robin suggested.

They all began to walk off following the prints, but Terra hesitated for a moment, until Copy-Cat had convinced her to come along. After all, they were many miles away from the city with no instant return, and she had no powers. "If you wish to save Beast-Boy… I suggest you come along."

Terra knew he was right, and tagged along.

The footprints lead them to a nearby cave with a long stairway leading inside. Down, down they went it was getting pretty dark, almost too dark to see. So Starfire held up two Starbolts for light, and Cyborg flipped up his shoulder flashlight to help them all see better, and kept on going.

The deeper they went, the more they began to think that he would be near the bowels of the earth. That's when it started to actually get brighter as they neared the bottom. "Are you certain that we should do this?" Starfire asked Robin.

Robin didn't know, "But I didn't come all this way just to turn back now."

They all walked through a narrow stone doorway into a hidden chamber so mysterious. There were so many symbols and markings on the walls, all glowing with a mystical yet mysterious glow. There were also all kinds of weapons, and statues… like the ones in Raven's room.

"I don't believe this…" Raven peeped.

The others found it amazing that Trigon had been alive for all this time and in hiding. _Terra however was the only one who still didn't understand due to the fact that she was still a stone-statue during that time._

Suddenly, they heard the sound of something scrapping across the floor at other end of the room. He turned and looked round, "Yo', they door!" cried Cyborg.

It was closing…SNAP! The didn't reach it in time. "We're trapped!" cried Terra. Then… things got way worse as everyone heard someone say, _"What is that you want here…?"_

Everyone turned to face the other end of the room; at the tops of a small set of stairs a big puff of smoke and waves of dark-magic burst out from nowhere. When the smoke had cleared, "Beast-Boy…!" Terra cried.

It was him all right, and he sure was dressed weird; He still had on his ordinary shoes, and gloves, but his suit was red, with a white tummy and black smears like Trigon's skin. A large metal chest plate covered his upper body, and two dark shoulder-pads with horns supported his long cape; black on the outside, dark blue on the inside, and on his face he wore a mask that resembled Trigon's face.

To top it all off… the mark of Scathe was seen in different areas all over his suit, and there was even one marking on his forehead.

"Yo man… what is with that get up?" Cyborg asked in disgust.

"Oh, friend… I am so glad we have found you." cried Starfire.

Beast-Boy shook his head, "You are all mistaken." he said deeply, "I am _not_ Garfield Logan."

Terra raised an eyebrow, "Garfield…?"

"It is a long story." Copy-Cat whispered.

Robin then tried to approach Beast-Boy. "Easy Beast-Boy… we just want to help you." He said, but Beast-Boy pulled up a sword that was next to him and poised it right at him. "Stay where you are!"

Cyborg began to step forward, "Hey come on man, is that anyway to treat your buddies."

"I warn you… do not take another step!"

Robin urged the Titans to huddle together. "Trigon's control must be stronger than ever now."

Suddenly, they all saw Beast-Boy grab his head and groan in pain. "AAH… Eh!" he was obviously still in there trying to fight the control. "We have to disarm him…" whispered Robin, "Be very careful…"

Starfire approached Beast-Boy, "Friend… you remember Cyborg and Robin." She said to him, "We are all friends… we care for you."

Beast-Boy looked up, "Frie-- Friends…?" he asked weakly. Then he raised his hand and held Starfire's. "Starfire…?"

The alien girl nodded while smiling at him.

Beast-Boy came down and looked over all the Titans. "Cyborg…?"

"Yo' man. Hey, give me five…" Their hands gently touched together instead of slapping.

"Raven…? Copy-Cat…?"

Robin saw this as his chance, "Robin, don't!" cried Terra, but Robin had already snatched the sword from his hand, and stood beside Terra. When Beast-Boy saw _her,_ _"GRR… AAH…!"_

Being reminded of _"Things Change…" _and how he was so incredibly miserable in life, he lost himself to the darkness again. "There is no Garfield Logan. Only his body!" he growled, "My name is _Trigon!"_

He angrily marched away from the others and picked up another sword. "Beast-Boy… please." cried Terra. She moved towards him and put her arms on his shoulders, "Please… I'm sorry this is happening to you, please let us help you."

He just looked at her dead in the eyes, "Get away from me, School-girl!"

Terra backed away in fear.

"What are you going to do with us?" Cyborg asked.

"What else…?" Beast-Boy said, "I am going to conquer this world, and then the many worlds and dimensions beyond it until I rule all, and my first step is to see you meddling mortals out of the way."

"You won't succeed." Raven snapped at him. "We beat you once before, and we can beat you again!"

Beast-Boy sniggered, "How sweet… daddy's little girl thinks she's all grown up." he mocked. "I have taken over your friends body, and my power continues to grow! Already I've ordered my army of Zombies to make waste to the city… and with no heroes to hold them back; I will be in control by sundown."

…

Already the Zombies were in town and wrecking the place. Breaking up the buildings, and hurting the citizens… even kill those who stood in their way.

The police and the armies used everything that they had, but these zombies just wouldn't stay down. "Man… where are the Teen Titans when you need them."

…

"You monster…!" growled Copy-Cat. "Release our friend at once!"

"Silence, Psyconian…!" growled Beast-Boy. "I don't take orders, I give them, and as of which… I have this order to make to you all. When I rule the world… you all have choices… you either serve me, or you shall suffer and experience the most painful death!"

The others all exchanged looks of disgust. "Yo' man… are you crazy!"

"We will never serve the likes of you!" added Starfire

Beast-Boy's eyes narrowed. "You have no choice in the matter. You either serve me or die!"

Robin gently tiptoed up from behind ready to try and grab for the others sword, but Beast-Boy fully away of him being there, quickly whirled round to stop him. "Heh, heh… foolish mortal! I have destroyed armies… and you dare to pit your PUNY STRENGTH AGAINST ME?"

As he finished shouting, his sword began to glow angrily with red-flames scarring the girls to run back to the others as Robin and Beast-Boy clashed their blades in battle.

"Robin!" Starfire cried as she tried to rush over to help. "No! Don't go out there!" cried Cyborg as he held her back. "It's too dangerous!"

All they could do was sit back on the sidelines as the two boys angrily swung their weapons at each other, but Robin was actually just trying to keep up his defenses. HE couldn't just hurt him, it was _Beast-Boy_ after all, but he didn't know how to reach out to him.

Worst of all… Beast-boy blade had far more power than anything Robin had. Even if he missed and hit the walls of the cave, the glowing sword caused a dirt-explosion with enough force to knock Robin off his feet… but the brave warrior refused to give in.

CLANG! They were engaged in a blade-lock, "Beast-Boy!" Robin grunted, "Trigon's controlling you… fight him off!"

Beast-Boy's eyes glowed red, "SILENCE…!" he roared as he fired to energy-shots from his eyes knocking Robin away again. "I told you… that I am in control now. You will never… ever see your friend…AGAIN!" he raised his glowing sword up high and sent a shockwave of energy right at Robin…

KAPOW! All that smoke, and that huge flash knocked him unconscious. "NO!" Starfire cried.

"Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… How Pathetic…!" Beast-Boy chuckled, "Such a waste of effort and time." He the down his sword and began to walk towards the exit, but he stopped for a moment to gaze at Terra, who was looking back at him with fear and anguish in her eyes.

"You wanted a change?" he said to her, "Well… got one, and soon you will have plenty more as I conquer the world."

He flicked his cape and then marched straight through the door, vanishing right though it, and out of the cave leaving them all trapped behind.

Terra pressed her back against the wall, slid to the ground, and a small tear leaked out from her eye. "Beast-Boy…" she sobbed ever so softly, "I'm so sorry."


	17. She still loves him

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Jump-City was already beginning to look like a burning wasteland. Fires spread all over, many people were gravely injured, and very few didn't survive the Zombies attacks.

Even worse, like most Zombies, they had the power to turn other people into one of them simply by biting or scratching them. Beast-Boy's army was growing larger and larger by the minute as the Zombie number had just reached well over a-million!

"Bwa, ha, ah, ah, ah… excellent…!" Beast-Boy chuckled, "More zombies mean more power, and more power means more control!"

His hands began to generate flame-orbs which he fired upon the city shredding it up all the more, and he even sent out more of his animals to assist the zombies in the attack.

Elephant's and rhinos stampeded through the streets and destroyed everything in their path, while many flying creatures soared over head and fired their dark-powers from above.

Thanks to Trigon's evil magic the animals now had a dark coat of skin instead of green, and four red eyes each. The poor helpless citizens of the city ran about screaming in panic as they ran for the hills.

Beast-Boy loved hearing them scream, "Oh I just love it when I cause anguish… Ha, ha… ah, ah, ah! AH, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH…!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Still trapped in the cave, Robin was still unconscious, and worse, Cyborg computed his body injuries, "Yo'… he needs medical treatment and I mean now!" he cried.

Starfire gasped, "Oh Robin…"

Raven and Copy-Cat were over at the door trying to pries it open, but it just wouldn't budge. "It is no use…" Copy-Cat panted, "We will never get out unless we are _let out."_

This was disastrous; here they were trapped in a tomb with no hopes of escape, while Beast-Boy was out there under Trigon's control doing who knew what to the world? Worst than that, Robin needed help and fast…

"Yo' Raven… can you try and heal him?"

Raven shook her head, and told everyone that Trigon's injuries were far too deep for her to heal him alone, even with "Copy-Cat's help it still wouldn't be enough…" she said.

Starfire sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest, and her face buried in them. "Robin…" she sobbed softly, "Please… you must be okay."

The worse things got, the worse Terra began to feel. "I just don't get it…" she said, "How could Beast-Boy let himself be controlled like that?"

Copy-Cat felt it was time to tell her the truth about Beast-Boy. Ad how it was not just losing her that brought on all this horror, and power…

He explained to her the exact same tale Beast-Boy had told the others, about how his real name was Garfield, and his life was just one big tragedy; one disaster after another… Being mutated, losing every family and loved one he ever had, never being given much of a chance, being expelled from the Doom Patrol...! All he ever did was lose, lose, lose, and never gain.

Terra couldn't believe her ears, "Oh my…!" she peeped. Copy-Cat nodded in agreement, and he sensed Terra's past life and compared the two lives, "As miserable as your life may have been my friend… I am afraid that Beast-Boy's life was far worse."

Terra began to realize, "No wonder he's so troubled…" she said referring to her being a school-girl and asking him to leave, "Oh… I only topped things off for the poor little guy."

The others all felt the same pity and sadness for Beast-Boy. "Moving on with life may be something for you, but not to BB it wasn't." said Cyborg, "The poor little guy had to have something in this world to hope for… what's he got to hope for after you left?"

Starfire nodded, "You attempted to be suffering from amnesia, and forced our friend to move on to what was sure to be a dark and gloomy life."

Terra remained silent, and that's when Copy-Cat began to sense her thoughts again. "Terra…" he asked, "I should have known…"

The others all raised their eyebrows, and that's when he told them that from what he had sensed in Terra's mind, even though that she wanted to try and move on… deep down, she was always haunted and saddened by having to hurt Beast-Boy like that.

"Yo… is that true?" Cyborg asked Terra,

Terra twiddled her fingers, and nodded her head. "I cried myself to sleep every night regretting what I did. Seeing his hurtful face as he ran down the hallway and out of the school…" It didn't matter how many times she tried to fight what was in her head, she could never try and fight off what was in her heart.

The others began to sense where she was getting at… and that's when Terra finally admitted it… she was in love with Beast-Boy! She even sang a song of how she couldn't deny it anymore.

She just sat there, thinking deeply as beautiful thoughts of what things would have been like if things had gone different…

She smiled ever so sadly, as she tried to hold in the sobs that wanted to break out so badly. Cyborg even sniffled, "Man… that's so beautiful."

The others agreed, but then suddenly the whole cave began to rumble. "What's happening…?" cried Terra.

…

Not just the cave, but the entire Earth was shaking as Beast-Boy was using his all-mighty powers to turn the world red, chaotic just like Trigon did the last time, and everything his energy waves his was either destroyed or turned to stone.

Only he himself, and his minions would remain.

…

The tomb was starting to collapse, "Oh! We are going to be buried alive!" cried Starfire as she shielded her head from the falling rocks.

"I'm too young to die now…" cried Cyborg.

The cracks in the rocks were growing larger as huge boulders feel from the ceiling. Raven realized it was now or never. She had been prepared all this time in case something like this would happen…

She reached into her leotard and pulled out two small urns of powder, and one spell-book. "Raven… what are you doing?" called Copy-Cat.

Raven used her powers to cause the powder to spread in a giant ring around everyone, "Getting us out of here, that's what." she answered. Then she knelt down, placed her hand over the book and concentrated…

"Azarath, Metrione, Zinthos! Karazon Rakashas, Endere! Vasarix Evbreov Azara… Azara… AZARA!"

The ring of powder began to glow, along with Raven's powers. "Hey… what's goin' on?" cried Cyborg.

"I feel… rather strange!" added Starfire.

At that moment, a huge portal appeared over-head and sucked them all in like a vacuum, and not a moment too soon as the Cave had finally collapsed, and the Earth was completely turned dark.

Beast-Boy looked all around at the wreckage sites, statues of people, and red skies. "THE EARTH IS MINE…!" he shouted.


	18. Welcome to Azarath

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

The other Titans and Terra were flying through a dimensional warp. "Yo'… where are we goin'?" cried Cyborg.

"Please… I wish to know of that same answer." added Starfire.

Raven urged them all, "Trust me!"

They all kept flying along, until they came to what appeared to be a very large seal. Raven tried with all her might, but she couldn't seem to break it, "Copy-Cat… help me!"

Her boyfriend nodded, and copied her form. The two Ravens both used all their might, and with their powers combined, everyone passed through and landed on a rocky surface safely.

What a sight it was… "Yo' I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Cyborg said.

"Then… where are we? What is this place…?" asked Terra.

The real Raven turned to face everyone, "This is my home." She answered, "This… is _Azarath."_

There was a long moment of silence as everyone gazed in "Wow" at the strange world they were now standing in, and when Raven lead her friends into the main-city they all noticed that the place seemed deserted.

Raven told everyone how her homeland was once destroyed when it meant trying to seal away Trgion. "Still… the spirits remain." she said.

This confused the others, did it mean that all their surroundings were real, or just illusions. "I feel the answer is rather irrelevant as we _are here_…" said Copy-Cat.

Raven nodded her head in agreement. It was her plan to transport everyone to Azarath to escape the destruction of the Earth, and to help Robin get the treatment he needed, but first they needed to find someone special… and only Raven knew where to look.

Suddenly she saw a dove fly by. "There…!" she cried as she flew off after it.

"Raven, wait for us!" cried Starfire as she and the others flew after her; Terra was ridding piggy-back with Cyborg as he flew with his thruster-boots.

The white dove flew across the deserted city, and up to a terrace where a tall woman in a white robe, and hood was standing. "Arella…" Raven called.

The woman turned her head to see all the Titans land on the terrace. "I knew you would come…" she said to Raven.

That's when Starfire lay Robin's unconscious body down on the floor, and Raven said to the woman. "Mother… please help him."

"Mother…?" Cyborg whispered to the others.

Arella's sad face seemed to grown even sadder, but she agreed to help. "I will do what I can." She said, and she motioned for her flock of doves to take Robin into the shrine where they would work the magic they had been entrusted with and help him the best that they could.

Arella was not very well skilled in magic, but she did know much about Trigon and how to treat those injured by him; _if the seriousness was not too great._

Soon, Robin began to awaken. "Robin…!" cried Starfire.

Everyone rushed over to him. "Yo' man… you okay…?"

"Say something…" added Terra.

Robin rubbed his eyes and said weakly, "What's a guy got to do, to get some food around here?"

Starfire's eyes filled with tears of relief. "Oh, Robin…" she cried as she held his hand, "I feared that we were to lose you."

"Don't even do that to us again, man!" added Cyborg.

Robin smiled, and everyone else smiled along with him… even Arella had a soft smile to give.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I'm sorry if my plotting seems a little weak… but I barely know a thing abut Azarath, and from what I've studied… there's just to much confusion and arguments in plotting to really work with it…**_

_**I'll do my best… just try and work with me.**_


	19. Arella's fear

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Despite the fact that nobody knew for sure if all their surroundings were real or not, Arella did provide her guests with a large feast to replenish their strengths, and satisfy their long ignored appetites.

Cyborg practically stuffed himself silly, and tears flowed through his eyes. "Oh, man… a full stomach feels so good." he sobbed happily.

"Just be sure to leave some for the rest of us." said Terra.

Raven and Copy-Cat just meditated however, and they each ate one of Copy-Cat's Senzu beans that he brought with them. _"Just one will keep you full for ten days and ten nights."_

Still, Robin and Arella were out on the terrace where Arella told him about how she used to live in Gotham city under her actual name… _Angela Roth_. Her life was bitter and depressing, and she fell in love with a stranger who tricked her into being impregnated by the evil Trigon, whom has assumed an authentic human form in order to seduce her…

She was taken to Azarath after a failed attempt to kill herself, so that Raven would never have been born and Trigon would never be able to use her as his portal key.

After learning what little things she could, and having donned her new name Arella which meant _"Messenger Angel to the Azarathians."_ Raven was born, and the evil prophecy began to take it's roots.

"Raven had left us when she became a teenager, and had fled to Earth in search of those she knew who could help her and protect her from Trigon's forces."

Robin began to see how it all made sense now, "It still doesn't explain how we're all here, in Azarath." he said, "From what Raven's told us… this whole place is merely spiritual, but everything seems so real."

Arella shook her head, "It was too late to save Azarath, and everything was destroyed. This spiritual void is all that remains." she closed her eyes, and a little tear rolled down her cheek, "And now… you're world is in great peril, and I blame myself for it."

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault…" he said, "This is all Trigon's doing, and the sooner we finish him off, the better."

Arella opened her eyes as she shook her head softly. "You can't…" she cried softly. "If Trigon could return once before… what is to stop him from returning again?" she fell to her knees

She began to have horrid day dreams of what she thought could have been if they all went against Beast-Boy, under Trigon's control… and mocking them all with a song about them only being "Second Rate" to his powers.

All their powers and weapons were useless. He was far too big and powerful now. "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… not even a flinch." he mocked at them… and that's when he began to use his powers to toy around with them a while.

Robin could actually feel her fear. "You can't keep thinking like this… and we can't either." he told her.

"Yo… he's right…" added Cyborg.

All the others heard them every word, and they all agreed with Robin that they needed to ban together and do what they could to save Beast-Boy, and stop Trigon.

Terra agreed the most, even though she still didn't have her powers, she couldn't turn her back on Beast-Boy now that he needed her more than she needed him.

Arella never had seen so much enthusiasm, confidence, and dedication in her life. "Mother, please!" Raven said, "Will you help us…?"

With the sight of all those hopeful faces gazing at her, Arella couldn't say no. "I promise… I will do everything that I can."

Robin grabbed her hand, helping her to her feet. They all had their work cut out for them. So much to do, and yet so very little time…

Terra had to gain her powers back. The Titans still needed to figure a way to stop the evil zombies; as well as figure how many there already were, and how much power Trigon had gained since their escape…

But most importantly… they had to figure out a way to expel Trigon from Beast-Boy, and if possible, vanquish him before he would get a chance to do what he did before; send a portion of spirit to a hidden location so that he would revive once again.

Already, with the help of Raven's psychic-contact, and many spells and enchantments they could already figure what they were up against…

Beast-Boy was there at the remains of Titan's Tower. He was meditating so that he would gain more power and eventually harness enough energy to conquer the entire universe, but that was not their only concern…

The zombies, and the dark animals that he had created… All them had now banned together to form a fleet consisting of close to five-million monsters, with the destruction power of a small nova.

Some of the humans were even released from being statues only to work at hard labor for their new ruler. Among them were Jackie and Jillian, whom Beast-Boy made his zombies spare not a moment without torturing and hurting them to his black-heart's content.

"_Pathetic humans… GET BACK TO WORK!"_

…

"Nearly five-million…?!" cried Starfire, "How ever are we to beat an army of such a vast amount?"

"Well we better start think' of somethin'." said Cyborg, "The whole universe is countin' on us."

Arella agreed with everyone. "I can pray to the spirits of Azarath to lend you their strength, but the rest will be up to all of you."

The Titans began to settle for their hard, yet much needed training to awaken Terra's powers, and learn the weaknesses of their enemies.

Raven and Copy-Cat would deal with Terra's training, while the others did their own work. "You think we can do this?" Cyborg asked.

"We are a team Cyborg…" Copy-Cat says, "In all my years as a fighter, if there is one thing I have learned, it is there are always great possibilities in numbers."


	20. One last hope

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of you who may recall reading my first fic in the chain, "WELCOME COPY-CAT" The sacred tower he has is merely just a reenactment of the Korin tower from Dragon ball.**_

_**It may be a little bit of a rip, but it's suitable…**_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Terra only knew that it was when she turned to stone that her powers were gone. It was as if she was trying to balance out rocks with her own body, thus stabilizing her DNA and relieving her of her magical energies.

How she escaped from being a statute was probably due to Trigon being defeated the first time and Raven's light waves restoring the Earth back to normal, but that was it. She had no idea of what happened to her powers or how to get them back.

That's where Copy-Cat and Raven had the idea to train her Copy-Cat's way. After all… many special people could gain special abilities or claim those they had lost from pushing themselves beyond their limits, it made Copy-Cat the skilled fighter that he was that day.

…

It wasn't easy, but he and Raven, once he copied her form, gathered as many bits of the abandoned buildings and shrines as they could to construct a perfect likeness of Copy-Cat's sacred tower.

"Now Terra… your first task shall be to increase your endurance, and thus making your body stronger, and more solid to take in attacks from enemies." he said to her, "You must climb all the way up to the top of this tower by yourself without falling once."

Terra looked up to the skies, and could not believe how incredibly high the tower was. You'd think it would go on forever. "All the way up there?" she asked in shock.

Copy-Cat nodded, "But be warned… it is a very difficult climb, much like a very tall mountain, therefore it can take you several days to reach the top. The Senzu bean I have given you will keep you full for at least another nine days, but as you ascend the tower it will begin to weaken and your appetite will catch up to you."

In other words… she'd start to get hungry at a normal pace again, and many creatures whom had attempted the climb before her perished from hunger, or resorted to eating insects. Then there were the many that ran out of strength before making it very far at all.

Terra was starting to feel a little discouraged, but once she reminded herself that this was all to save Beast-Boy, she wasted no time in grabbing onto the tower and began to bound her way up, up, up. "Good thing I got A's in gymnastics." she said with confidence.

"You really think she can make it?" Raven asked.

Her boyfriend shook his head, "She is overconfident, but she is determined." he said, "I did not believe myself that you all could make it past my tests, and you did. Terra is no exception. She is a brave girl, and the Teen Titans need brave creatures that they can trust to assist them in combat against the enemies."

Raven still had her doubts about Terra; climbing the tower was only the first test, and then would come the next test; grabbing a bottle of cool water from Copy-Cat and her, while they could read her mind and sense her every move.

This would be a test to sharpen her mind, and increase her speed. Hopefully, this would be enough to unlock her powers again, and make her stronger than before.

"I still don't know…" replied Raven, and she looked right up the tower.

"Raven…!" Copt-Cat snapped at her.

Raven twiddled her fingers…

Raven saw no choice but to trust her boyfriend, and believe that Terra could make the climb and pass the tests…

With her strong determination, Terra managed to reach the top of the tower in sixty hours; that was two and a-half days. She would've made it sooner if she hadn't slipped a few times.

Then came the next tests, to grab the bottle from Copy-Cat and Raven, but her over confidence began to catch up to her as she bumbled, and slipped every time. "Concentrate, girl!" Copy-Cat said, "Do not react to what we do, and learn to predict what we are going to do?"

"Know our thoughts by reading our breath."

Terra didn't understand what that meant. "How am I supposed to read your breath?"

Raven and Copy-Cat sighed irritably, but training continued.

A few more days passed by, and even though Terra hadn't quite gotten the bottle from the other two, she was starting to feel stronger, and her hands and eyes began to glow, and she was able to start moving small rocks again…

She was also beginning to understand what they meant by _"Reading their breath."_

For every move they were about to make, they would breath differently. All she had to do was pay attention to the sound and style of the breathing, and quickly react…

With her powers now completely restored and her mind, speed, and endurance shaper than ever. Terra succeeded in capturing the bottle from Copy-Cat. "I got it! I got it!"

Copy-Cat and Raven smiled as they gazed at each other and hugged. Still, now was not the time to celebrate…

Terra had not been the only one training for the upcoming challenges ahead. Back in Azarath, all the other Titans were training themselves harder than ever before, and once Raven and Copy-Cat had returned, with the newly re-energized Terra, the training was about to become even greater…

Arella had many ancient spell-books in her library, and she was more than happy to let the Titans help themselves. Of course, only true people's of Azarath could learn the really powerful spells, but the only spells the Titans needed were ones that made them stronger, wittier, and even considered a little dangerous for their own good.

Robin was able to empower his weapons with magical energies, which would allow them to make twice the damage to enemies if they hit just right. Copy-Cat got the same thing for his battle-claws as well…

The two men armed themselves and were each able to break a ten-ton block of solid cement in two pieces, with only one swipe of their weapons.

"Amazing…" Robin said.

"Agreed…" added Copy-Cat.

Starfire, and Cyborg were able power their energies way higher than normal. Now her star-bolts, and the energy from his Sonic-Cannon would be larger than before, and bale to deal much more damage.

Starfire growled in triumph as she blasted a small mountain to rubble with her powers. "Never have I felt so powerful in all my life!"

"BO-YAH…!" added Cyborg, "I feel like I could blow up an asteroid with all this."

Raven and Terra were already as strong as they were going to get in what little time was left. "This all feels so great…" Terra said, "But… do you really think we stand a chance?"

Raven gave her an honest answer, "No, I don't really." she said, "But Robin's right… we can't turn our backs on Beast-Boy, no matter how great the risk."

Terra's head began to sink down low in sadness, as she remembered how Beast-Boy had almost promised to her that he'd always be her friend, _"I promised Terra… no matter what."_ Even though he didn't live up to it, for good reason, he still wanted to… and that meant a lot to her.

"Oh… sorry…" Raven replied, "I didn't mean-"

"It's alright…" Terra said. "I just hope we can save him!"


	21. The Titans Return

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

A few more days of training and prepping, the Titans felt as if they were ready, but that didn't change the fact that they still had an army of nearly five-million zombies, and animals to deal with back home… and they still had no clue of how to defeat them… _other than destroying Trigon._

"You are strong Teen Titans…" Arella said, "And while I still have doubts in your success, I do have faith, and will have faith with you."

Starfire couldn't help but ask, "Are you not coming with us?"

Arella shook her head, "I can't… for I am only a spiritual-image. I must remain here, but I will continue to pray to all the spirits of the victims of Azarath, and we will be there to guide you all in battle."

Robin nodded his head, "We understand, Arella… and thank you for everything." He said as he held out his hand to her. Arella hesitated a little, and then shook Robin's hand.

One by one, the Titans bid her farewell and their thanks for all she had done. Raven hugged her mother goodbye, and Arella told Copy-Cat, "Please… look out for my child."

Copy-Cat nodded his head, "You have my word…"

All the Titans gathered near Raven, who chanted her spells again, and POOF… they were all gone; vanished into a portal in the sky.

"Good luck, Teen Titans…"

…

The titans flew through the vortex, each with a combination of fear and determination in their eyes. They were heading directly into the jaws of the enemy, and would probably never make it out alive…

As they continued on their path, each of them began to think to themselves…

Robin… brave, and confident; _"Trigon… we're coming for you, and we're not going to stop until one side is destroyed!"_

Starfire… fare, but fierce; _"You have harmed my friends for the last time, evil Trigon. I will see to it that you pay dearly!"_

Cyborg… cool, and strong; _"Yo' man… it's bad enough you took over the world again, but takin' over my little green-buddy's body… that's just too much!"_

Raven… mysterious, and powerful; _"Beast-Boy is our friend… and you, father, are not welcome to stay!"_

Copy-Cat… nimble, and wise; _"Never in my existence have I ever met a foe that I loathed and despised most of all. I will crush you, Trigon!"_

And finally, there was Terra… strange, yet determined; _"I can't change what I've done… but I can make things better for the future."_

All the trouble she had caused for Beast-Boy, especially when it came to _Things Change_. She finally realized Beast-Boy was right,_ "Things will go back to the way they were once… I hope."_

Suddenly, there was the gateway up ahead…

Copy-Cat reached out for Raven's hand, and copied her form once again. The two Ravens nodded at Each other. _"Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!"_

Their powers combined broke the seal allowing them and their friends to cross through

They landed in an area that was just by the edge of Jump-City… or rather, what was left of it-_  
_

"Aw, man… look at this mess!" growled Cyborg.

"It would appear that Trigon had been busy during our time of absence. Exactly as we observed in Azarath." said Copy-Cat.

"All right Titans… we have a job to do." said Robin.

The others nodded, and began to fly off; Terra gave Robin a life on her flying boulder, while the others all flew naturally, but no sooner had they all taken off did a flock of dark winged animals rise up and began the chase…

Copy-Cat's foresight tingled, sensing they were in danger, "Look…!" he cried as he pointed behind. "Yo'… floor it!" cried Cyborg, and everyone went at full speed through the red, murky skies.

The animals never gave up though, for with the powers from Trigon, they were able to keep the Titans close in range. "They're gaining on us…!" yelled Terra.

Some of the pterodactyls even had the power to breathe fire-balls from their mouths. "SWERVE…!" shouted Robin, and everyone began to fly in loops, curves, anything to avoid those blasts.

Finally, one of the shots barely missed Cyborg, and gave his shoulder-plate a black soot mark. "Okay… that's it!" he growled as he armed his sonic-cannon "Time see what this new baby can do…"

POW! He fired a shot ten-times as powerful as what he could fire before, and he was only using a fraction of his cannon's capacity. A couple of the animals got hit, and were going down like crashing planes… "BO-YAH…! That's what I'm talkin' about."

Still, the other animals were now madder than ever and continued their chase. That's where Starfire joined Cyborg, firing her star-bolts faster than she could before, and knocking down more of the animals than ever.

Robin even threw some of his disc-bombs to make a powerful smoke-screen to scare the rest of the animals into retreating. "Never mind them…" said Robin, "Let's keep going, it can't be much farther."

They all continued forward a little ways more, until they had a perfect view of the town, and Titan's tower from the air. Raven looked on ahead with her psychic contact… "There he is!"

Beast-Boy was meditating on the tower, looking larger, and stronger than ever, and a few of the Zombies were also patrolling the areas on the ground near him. The Titans positioned themselves ready to fire warning shots…

Robin told everyone, "All right Titans… remember, don't hit him too hard. Our enemy may be Trigon, but that's still Beast-Boy after all."

Everyone nodded, even Terra who couldn't help but feel bad for having to do this to the guy she cared about. "Sorry Beast-Boy…" she said as everyone began to power up and fire their weapons and energies straight at the tower, and WHAMM… right into Beast-Boy's chest…

He growled and roared in pain"HAARRRGH-AAAHHH…!"

Then he peeked through his Trigon-Mask and saw them all standing on the island in the middle of the lava. "Titans…? So you did survive after all..."

"You bet we did!" Robin called to him.

Cyborg cocked his cannon, "Yo'… we're back and fully charged!"

All this only made Beast-Boy laugh, "Ha, ha, ah, ah, ah… insignificant fools!" he mocked at them, "While I am impressed you seem stronger than on our last encounter, don't expect me to feel threatened…"

He leapt up high in the air and fired a load of flares from his hands which signaled his whole army of super-Zombies and dark animals to come forth. "My loyal minions, I command you… eliminate these heroic pests!"

The zombies and he animals roared loudly. "Man… you think he'd come down and fight us himself!"

Copy-Cat could sense something in Beast-Boy's mind, it wasn't completely clear to him as Trigon was doing his best to block him out, but he could see enough to tell him that Trigon was planning something large…

However, he already heard Robin shout out, "TITANS… GO…!" and all the others ran off into action, seeing no other choice at the moment, he ran to join them.

Five-million zombies and animals, against only six Titans whom had no idea of their weaknesses, but nevertheless… the long awaited confrontation was on!


	22. Let's kick it up

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Zombies to the left and animals on the right… the Titans didn't care how many there were at first…

Robin pulled out his staff and charged straight at a gaggle of Zombies. The Zombies fired their flame-orbs, "Not this time…!" Robin said. He continued to run, and with the help of his training in Azarath he sidestepped, and jumped out of the way of most of the flame-orbs, and when the Zombies tried firing more, Robin whirled his staff round, and around like a helicopter blade. The staff spun so fast that the flames were all negated before reaching him.

Next thing the Zombies knew… CRASH! Robin rammed straight through them like a wrecking-ball. The Zombies fell down, but they weren't out, not yet!

"Yo… these guys just don't know when to quit!" growled Cyborg as he was engaging a fist lock with another gaggle of Zombies, but was also being surrounded by dark rhinos and elephants, and they looked mighty hungry.

"Okay…" Cyborg said as he socked his metal fists together. "These fists were made for smashin', and that's just what they'll do."

With his new strength, and his awesome new powers he was able to single-handedly outmatch all the monsters that ganged up on him, but still… he couldn't find any way to keep them down.

Starfire and Raven weren't having much luck either. Their powers and energies were so incredibly big, yet not good enough to find any ways of brining the monsters down for good.

Worse than that, more and more zombies and animals were beginning to crowd around them. "They are outnumbering us!" Starfire cried.

"Yeah… tell me something I don't already know." Raven said. "Uh… on second-thought… don't!"

The girls realized they had to levitate up in the air to avoid getting bitten or scratched; otherwise they would turn to Zombies too.

Suddenly, Starfire caught site of a Zombie making a run for it. "Stop!" she called as she began to chase after it while firing her star-bolts. She managed to hit it, but then she looked in shock as the Zombie had changed into Copy-Cat… "Oh, friend… I am ever so sorry."

Copy-Cat got up and brushed the soot off his fur. "Never mind about me…" he simply said as he extended his claws, "Watch out!"

Starfire turn to se three Zombies jumping right at her, but Copy-Cat quickly leapt up to defend her. "You monsters… are not the only ones… who can scratch!" he hissed like the cat he was.

The battler perused for a while, but still, the Zombies and the animals weren't brought down; Even Terra couldn't bring them down, and she tried burying them in rockslides.

Beast-Boy was enjoying this the most as he observed from the tower. "Hmm, mm, mm… those fools have no idea that they are only making things worse." he said to himself.

Copy-Cat was right, he was up to something big. He looked down at the mark of Scathe on his chest-plate, and it was starting to glow…

His secret plan was… to harness the energies and forces that were being drawn on the battle-field below. He would harness it all until he had enough to open a super-vortex that would allow him to conquer _absolutely everything!_

Every corner of the universe… ever hidden dimension… and any place beyond that would all belong to him and the dark forces. "The time is growing nearer… the end it coming, and it will be all because of you, Titans… heh, heh, heh."

…

After a while longer, the Titans were surrounded! All ways there were zombies, and animals, and no possible way out, even if they dared to try and fly out, they would get shot down for certain.

What was worst of all was still not one of them had any clues of how to bring them down. "I've said it before and I'll say it again…" cried Cyborg, "How can you kill what's already dead?"

Starfire gulped in fear, "I believe that we shall soon find out… once we are amongst them…!"

Robin felt it was foolish to think that way, but for once in his life, he was actually stumped, "Looks like this is it…" he said, "It's been great working with you all." he said.

All the others nodded in what was sure to be their final agreement, but just then as the backed-stepped a little more away form the monsters, Terra slipped on a stone. "WHOA…Whoops!" and she bumped into Raven, while the stone she slipped on went flying through the air and slammed right into a Zombie's chest… Robin gazed at the zombie, "What the…?"

"Watch it… will you!" Raven growled at Terra, "You are so incredibly…"

"You're a Genius…" Robin cut it. The others were confused but then saw what he was talking about…

The large Scathe marking on the Zombie's chest began to glow as the monster growled in anguish, and then… KAPOW! It was defeated. "Yo' man… how could we have missed that?"

Starfire tried it herself, and shot another Zombie in the chest with her star-bolts, and that Zombie too went down. The Zombies and Animals looked at each other in discouragement… and Beast-Boy didn't like the looks of this, and growled under his breath… "No… they can't know this now… I haven't got enough power yet."

…

The Titans all grinned sneakily, "TITANS… GO!" Robin shouted, "Aim directly for the mark of Scathe!"

"RIGHT…!" and they were off!…

The Titans had all split up, and using all their powers and weapons in just the right place; the number Zombies and the animals were starting to decrease. The Scathe marking on their chests, and or backs appeared to be the source of their powers just as Terra and Robin had discovered…

Robin fired his disc-bombs, and attacked the Zombie's with his staff. Starfire protected him using her star-bolts, and firing energy from her eyes. BOOM… hundreds of the zombies and animals were destroyed.

"It's working…" Robin said with joy. "Keep going!"

The other titans spared no one as they attacked and destroyed more of the evil creatures. Cyborg with his sonic-cannon, and missiles, "BO-YAH!"

Raven joined with Terra to send swarms of rubble, and rocks right at the mark of Scathe, and Copy-Cat used his claws, with the new power bestowed within them.

Hundreds of the monsters were defeated, then thousands, and more…

Almost all the monsters had been completely obliterated, and Beast-Boy was really getting angry. However, "It is not the energy I hoped for, but it will do just fine!"

As the remaining monsters died, he changed the energy type he needed to open his vortex so that the more monsters the Titans destroyed the faster the energy he needed would increase…

…

The last few hundreds of the zombies and dark animals still persisted in carrying out their orders, and began to charge right at the Titans, who were all standing together arming their weapons and power…

"TITANS… FIRE…!" shouted Robin, and everyone's energies combined into one huge BURST that flew straight for the monsters.

KAPOW!

That was it, the last of the monsters. The titans were cheering for joy over their tremendous victory, but then their features changed. They all turned to face the tower. "It's time…!" Robin said. Beast-Boy or not… they were going to try and get Trigon out of his body, for good!

Beast-Boy also realized that he hadn't collected enough energy, and yet he was so incredibly close to getting all that he needed. "The time has come…" he said while clenching his fists. "If you want something done you have to do it yourself!"

Both he and the Titans were on a collision course for what was sure to be a battle greater than that of the monster army… the fate of all existence hanged in the balance!


	23. For Beast Boy!

**CHAPTER TWETNY-TWO**

Beast-Boy stomped angrily down a smooth road, while the Titans were all heading directly towards him on another road. Finally, they met in what was once the town square. "You might as well give up!" Cyborg called to him.

"Release our friend at once!" added Starfire.

Robin pointed angrily at Beast-Boy, "It's over Trigon. You've got no one left to fight for you."

Beast-Boy furiously whipped out a sword with his powers. "GRAAH…! I DON'T NEED ANYONE…!" He thundered, "I'LL DESTROY YOU MYSELF!"

The titans began to charge at Robin's command, "TITAN'S GO!" and they were off.

Beast-Boy whipped up his arm and began to fire beams of powerful energy causing explosions and damage to whatever they hit, which was everything but the Titans who had dodged his every blast and continued to come at him.

Robin was up first as he leapt up high with his staff at the ready. Beast-Boy leapt up after him, "YEE-ARGH!" Beast-Boy struck him, for the second time in a row.

Robin collapsed onto the ground hard, after that just one hit; looking badly beaten. "ROBIN…!" cried Starfire, her eyes glowing bright with anger, "GRR…THIS… IS… IT…!"

"Yo'… I don't care if he is BB anymore." growled Cyborg. "GET'EM!"

They all surrounded him from all ends, punching, kicking, and firing their weapons at close range, but Beast-Boy was proving to be quite the foe with all this power. His sword flew like crazy repelling the power blasts, and then he grabbed Cyborg by the fist. "Have a nice flight! Y-AAH…!"

"YEOW…!" Cyborg was hurled through the air, and he slammed right into a building. He slammed so hard that some of his metal peeled off in chucks, and a few sparks were showing in him… "Yo'… who thought he was so strong?" he groaned before passing out.

Beast-Boy never stopped for an instant as his sword clashed with Copy-Cat's claws, and they even ended up in blade-lock, or claw-lock… "UGH… Cannot… beat me… demon…!" Copy-Cat growled.

Beast-Boy grunted and growled. "Really…?" and then BAM… right in the stomach… Copy-Cat was kicked over and fell off his feet. "Pathetic…!"

Starfire tried shooting at him fro in the air, but Beast-Boy leapt from the sides of the buildings, and hit her hard. "ARGH…!" she lay on the ground, barely able to move, "Ugh… Please…" she peeped trying to get through to Beast-Boy "We are… your friends!"

"Friends… are for the weak and spineless!" Beast-Boy growled. Then suddenly he could sense Raven behind him. "Not so fast…!" he turned and fired, but Raven managed to dodge it. "Heh, heh, heh… Daddy would like a word with you, daughter dearest!" he mocked as he turned to face her.

Raven gritted her teeth as her eyes glowed, "Please… don't even start with me! _Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!"_

Beast-Boy roared loudly forming a huge blast of energy to counter Raven's. She tired with all her might, but even with he time spent training in Azarath, she was still no match for her father's all might power.

BAM! "WHAAA…OOF!" Raven got whammed hard into a wall. Beast-Boy laughed deeply. "Poor pitiful, child… always will be Daddy's little girl." he mocked as he stomped towards her, but suddenly three huge boulders slammed right down in his way… "What's this…?"

He turned round and there he saw Terra standing behind him. "Give Beast-Boy back!" she growled at him.

Beast-Boy's lips curled into a sneer, "Heh, heh… so… you are the one." he hissed at her, "Yes… you are the one whom I have to thank for weakening the lad's spirit enough for me to conquer his body and finally be reborn."

Terra felt both angry and ashamed… at her own self. He was right, she did do all this. All the times she had hurt Beast-Boy… accusing him of breaking his promise about her unstable powers… becoming Slade's minion… turning to stone… and worst of all, trying to become a school girl, and change everything.

"I only ended up making things worse than better… but if I could just have the chance, I'd do everything I could to make it up to him again."

Beast-Boy folded his arms, "Well that was a very touching speech, but I have no time for these mushy mortal mix-ups; Destiny is at hand, and I shall rule it all for myself."

Terra put her arms on her hips, "I'm going to tell you once more…" she sneered at him. "You get out of Beast-Boy's body!"

Beast-Boy clenched his fist, "You are that persistent…? Well… if you want him back… you'll have to take him from me!" he poised his sword, and then conjured another one to give to Terra, "A duel to the finish…!"

Terra caught the sword, "Mmm…! I hate to do this to you Beast-Boy… but it's the only way." She muttered to herself. "ALL RIGHT… LET'S DO IT!"

The two angry warriors charged at each other, with sheer vigor in their eyes. Their swords clashed, and parried at each other, each time more forceful than the last. Beast-Boy even fought dirty by firing his power-blasts…

Poor Terra was barley able to dodge them, and she fell off her feet. "Ow! Ahh…!"

The Titans gasped hard, but they were all still far too weak from being attacked to aid her that much. "Heh, ha, ah, ah, ah… it seems that even with your powers restored, you are not as great a fighter as you once fancied." Beast-Boy chuckled.

He marched over to where Terra lay on the ground, and grabbed her by the neck "Take a deep breath… for it s going to be your last."

He poised his sword ready to drive it straight through her chest, when suddenly her eyes began to glow. "What…? BAA-UGH… AH!" A huge boulder had flown at him from the side, crashing right into him and sending him skidding across the road.

"Wrong again!" Terra growled as she got back to her, "I'm just getting started…!"

Beast-Boy got back to his feet, and the two clashed against each other again…

As Terra and Beast-Boy continued their battle, the other Titans were given a chance to recover their strength, but they just couldn't believe what they were seeing…

Terra loved Beast-Boy, and yet there she was trying to wipe the floor with him. "She's trying to reach through…" Robin said, "She's trying to get to Beast-Boy's inner self."

"Oh, I fear for both of our friends…" cried Starfire.

Terra and Beast-Boy's attacks had both hit each other causing them both to go down, only to get right back up and fight some more…

Cyborg, Raven, and Copy-Cat were almost unable to believe that Terra was lasting this long. All their powers, and attacks were barley able to scratch Beast-Boy, and he nearly took them out in one shot…

Yet, Terra… it was almost as if she matched him perfectly.

…

After a long and tedious battle, Terra and Beats-Boy charged at each other, screaming and poising their swords like jousting knights… KABOOM! A huge explosion erupted upon their collision.

The titans shielded their eyes, and when the dust cleared, Terra was on the ground without holding her sword, and she was at Beast-Boy's mercy. "Ha, ha, ha, ah, ah… ah, ha, ah, ah… you tried and you failed silly girl." he chuckled at her.

Poor Terra, she had used up a lot of her power in the battle, and couldn't throw anymore rocks, and she could barely move much either from her exhaustion.

Beast-Boy however continued to chuckle wickedly, and waved his sword over her body. "You're a very pretty girl, for a mortal. I can see now why Garfield Logan took a liking to you… and why he feels such pain and anguish from changes."

Flashbacks of all the bad memories of Terra flowed through his head, including the bits at Murakami.

"_I'm not hiding from anyone… Go home!"_

"_Stop CALLIING ME THAT!"_

"_Things were never the way you remember. Now just leave me alone!"_

"_Here, take this. In case you're in trouble. In case you need me, I'll be there."_

"_I don't need it…"_

"_But…"_

"_Times up…!"_

"_Terra…!"_

…

Beast-Boy growled angrily. "You… subjected him to falling for you…. You broke his heart… You terminated what little hope he had left in life, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

Terra did all she could to hide her tears of fear hat were trying to lean through her eyes. "Look… before you kill me… can you take off your mask?" she asked, "I want to see Beast-Boy's face… one last time."

He thought for a second, "Very well…" he said irritably, and he slowly reached up, pulled off his Trigion mask revealing his full face to her.

Terra's tears finally began showing on her face. "Goodbye Beast-Boy…" she cried, "I love you!"

Beast-Boy's eyes widened, "What…?" he asked, "What did you just say?"

Terra looked him deeply in the eyes, "I love you Beast-Boy, and I always have."

He just stood there feeling all puzzled, and then Trigon's voice was heard yelling out, _"Why do you hesitate? Destroy her now!"_

Beast-Boy shut his eyes tight and answered, "No!"

"_I order you to obey!"_

"No… no I can't!" cried Beast-Boy. "I love her too! I can't kill her, it's not… IT'S NOT RIGHT!"

"_Destroy her now! I command you!"_

Everyone could tell what was going on. Somehow, Terra's message of love struck something from deep within Beast-boy's heart, and he was starting to come back. "Beast-Boy… Don't listen to him!" called Robin.

"AAOOH… AAH…!" Beast-Boy moaned in pain as he held his head and collapsed to his knees. "I won't do it… I WON'T!"

"_This is your last chance!"_ Trigion warned him, _"Destroy her now…!"_

"Friend… you must fight the Trigon off!" cried Starfire.

"Star's right…" added Cyborg, "You can do it…!"

Beast-Boy's howling became louder and his pain ever more intense. Then suddenly, his body began to glow red. "AAH…!"

"Beats-Boy…?" cried Terra…

"OW…! What's... happening… to me…!" he cried, "AAAAAAHHHH…!" a big ball of light suddenly burst through his chest, leaving him badly injured, and he collapsed on the ground.

"BEAST-BOY…!" Terra cried.

"Never mind him… look!" cried Raven as she pointed at the huge blob of light that was circling overhead. It spun faster and faster, and faster still… and then POOF… there he was in full body!

"Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah… I'M BACK! Heh, heh, heh… AH, HA, HA, HA, AH, AH, AH…!"


	24. Thank you BeastBoy!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Starfire ran behind Robin, "Please… tell me this is not happening!" she cried in fear.

"Aw man… I wasn't hopin' for this!" added Cyborg.

Terra was barely able to understand what was going on, but she had a huge hunch, "Don't tell me…" she said to Raven, "That's your father's true form?"

Raven nodded with a look of fear on her face. Copy-Cat hissed angrily.

Trigon looked down upon them all like the insects they were to him. _"Yes, mortals… I have returned." _he bellowed with his huge voice, _"Finally; I have acquired all that I need to conquer everything in all existence everywhere!"_

Even with his injuries, Beast-Boy struggled hard to get up. "U-u-ugh! Dude… this can't be happening." he groaned.

Trigon gazed down at him, _"Heh, heh, ah, ah, ah… You have served me well Garfield Logan… and now seeing as how I no longer require any help from you, you and your friends shall have the honor of watching me open the vortex that will bring all worlds to their ends."_

Beast-Boy wanted to say so many bad things to Trigon, if only he wasn't so weak. All this time he was just being used and now Trigon was going to use the vortex which they both had conjured to destroy everything…!

He raised his arm and tried to blast him, but aside from his injuries, with Trigon no longer in his body, all his powers were weakening. The blast barely even made Trigon flinch.

He just raised both his arms over his head as the mark of Scathe appeared over his head. His hands began to flare with power as began to recite many ancient spells in his own language…

"No!" Beast-Boy cried, "Somebody do something! Don't let him open the vortex!"

Robin nodded, "Titans… Attack!" he ordered, but sadly all of them were still too weak to fire anything that big. Even still… their powers were barely big enough to make a mole on the giant demon.

Trigon continued away to recite his chants, and the clouds in the dark red skies began to stir. "Yo'… the portal's openin'!" cried Cyborg.

"GRR…! It is no use… we are just not that strong enough!" cried Copy-Cat.

Finally, Trigon let out a huge, mighty roar. Lightning shook the skies and surrounded him overhead forming a huge dark twister, and in a huge white flash they sky began to bend and fold out as a huge gateway opened.

The others couldn't help but go, _"Ooh…!"_

Trigon on the other hand laughed maliciously. _"Magnificent…!"_ he chuckled, _"Simply magnificent! For many centuries I've awaited for this day and now finally… All will bow to me!"_

He began to rise up high into the air, straight for the vortex while the Titans just stood there unable to grasp that this was it. "No… there has to be something we can do!" cried Terra.

No one responded, not even Beast-Boy who was finding it harder to keep on his feet. "Uh… wait… look!" he cried weakly. Everyone looked up, and saw a small white comet flying through the air straight at Trigon.

"_What's this…?"_ he growled. Then suddenly, the comet fired a beam of energy right at him and actually bound him where he was. _"HE-YAARGGH!!... AAAH… I… I can't move!" _he cried.

That's when the comet transformed into a spiritual image of, "Arella…!" cried Robin.

Raven's eyes lit up, "Mother…!"

She looked down upon all the Titans and nodded, _"Titans, hear me now!"_ she called to them, _"You can accomplish this great task, but you will not be alone…"_ she then waved her hands around, and began to summon forth more little white comets… which were in actuality the spirits of those killed in Azarath, come to help the titans finish the job.

"_GRR…. worthless creatures!"_ Trigon growled, "BE GONE…!" he tried to blast them away, but strangely, _"What… my powers!"_ he was barely able to produce even a spark.

He had been battling the titans for so long in Beast-boy's body, and Arella's grip on him was _that strong_. Now he was completely powerless, and unable to prepare for what was going to happen next.

On Arella's signal… half the Spirit's of Azarath flew into the portal and began to destabilize it. Now instead of leading to new worlds, anything that entered it would be destroyed.

The rest of the spirits bestowed upon the titans, _except Beast-Boy,_ what little powers they had left; Beast-Boy was far too weak, and beyond their help, but the other Titans were now fully reenergized.

"I can feel it!" Starfire growled as she flexed her muscles.

"Yo'… I rock!" added Cyborg.

All the titans exchanged their comments about the great power they now felt. "Everyone, take your positions!" Robin ordered, and everyone held hands forming a huge chain.

"_NO… THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING…!"_ cried Trigon.

All the Titans focused their powers, and began to recite the three magic words they knew would do the job._ "AZARATH… METRIONE… ZINTHOS…!! AZARATH… METRIONE… ZINTHOS…!! AZARATH… METRIONE… ZINTHOS…!"_

With their continuous chanting, their powers and energy flew straight at Trigon in a big burst colliding straight into. _"GAARRGH… RRRAAAAHHHH…!" _Blasting him hard and pushing him into the vortex, and once he was inside he began to whirl and spin faster and faster… _"NOOOO…!"_

Then… the lightning and sparks stuck him, and he EXPLODED in a blinding flash of light. The force of the explosion even threw the Titans off their feet, and down onto the ground.

"Yo'… did we get him?" Cyborg asked.

Raven and Copy-Cat looked as hard as they could and could sense not a trace of the demon anywhere; not even a small spiritual portion of him.

"BO-YAH!!"

"WE ARE VITORIOUS…!"

All the Titans leapt for joy, Beast-Boy even found the strength to smile, but suddenly the very earth began to rumble. "What's happening now?" cried Terra.

"_No!"_ Arella cried from in the air_ "Titans… it's the vortex! The force of the explosion has destabilized it ever more."_

Everyone gasped hard. This meant that vortex would continue to suck up things through it, until it burned itself out. Not just the Earth, but everything… absolutely everything in the universe would fall in until it burned itself out…

Already rocks and busted buildings began to get sucked up.

"We've got to seal the vortex!" Robin cried.

"We can't…" Raven cried, "We don't have enough power left from after beating Trigon!"

Beast-boy stood up with all his might, "But I do…!" he said.

Everyone looked at him with shocked expressions, and Beast-Boy told them that even though his powers were weak, he still had enough left to collapse the portal from the inside, and seal it off forever!

"No… you can't!" cried Terra. "You could get killed!"

Beast-Boy looked back at her, "I won't live if I stay here either." He said motioning to the fact that his injuries were huge. "I have to do this…! I have to save you guys, the same way you saved me!"

He began to run off, but Terra grabbed hold of his arm, "No… you don't have to do this!" she said now sobbing, and tears flowing down her cheek. "I can't lose you again!"

Beast-Boy thinking quickly, whipped around, and kissed her deeply. Terra gasped, but never even had a chance to close her eyes and kiss him back. "You never will…" he said to her, "I love you Terra… and I'll always love you!"

Terra remained frozen on the spot, and she only came to it when Beast-Boy wretched out of her grip. "Beast-Boy… No!"

"Don't do it!" called Robin.

Beast-Boy ran shouting, "I HAVE TO…!" and he leapt up high into the air roaring madly like a falling warrior, straight into the vortex. _"GRRRRAAAAAAAAAH…!"_ at once he began to use what little powers of Trigon he had left to absorb the vortex back into his own body from whence it came! _"EEEE-RRRR!!"_

The vortex began to collapse, and close. Then… "LOOK OUT…!" cried Robin as everyone hit the dirt, and the lasts of the vortex swirled like a twister into the ground, and EXPLODED…

The explosion of the vortex triggered a massive effect of Beast-Boy's Trigon power that began to restore the Earth back to its normal state. All the buildings, all the people… even those killed by Trigon, and even Murakami high… all had been restored.

…

As for Beast-Boy… well the titans found him, or rather what was left of him. All that force and power had changed him into a solid stone statue deep under the ground on a pedestal… one that very much resembled Terra's pedestal.

Terra couldn't help but fall to her knees and cry softly. "No…" she sobbed, "He's gone… He's really gone!"

Starfire felt much like Sobbing too, but that's when Arella, who had not departed yet told everyone exactly what Beast-Boy had told them, "He would not have survived long in any case, for his body had been severely damaged for having Trigon inside of him for so long."

"But at least he was able to preserve himself for what was left."

Copy-Cat understood where she was going, "So… he is not dead, but in fact, he is…there?" he asked. Arella nodded her head, and that gave everyone a huge relief, but Terra still felt like her world was over… "All this because I wanted to try and change things… and now it cost BB his life."

Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, "We know how you feel…" he said to her, "But hopefully, someday he'll come back to us."

"Oh yes…" Starfire added, "Just as the way you had returned to us."

Terra looked up, "Do you really think so?"

The others nodded, "Besides… if he hadn't had done it, we'd all have been toast by now." said Cyborg.

"So at least he went out a hero…" added Raven, "And he wanted to give us all a chance… just like the chances we gave him."

Terra realized they were all right, and for now it would be best just to leave the statue where it was until they could some way to restore Beast-Boy to normal. Still… they didn't see any harm in giving him a small memorial.

A bouquet of flowers…

"_His name was Garfield… and he really had a hard and tragic life. Yet he fought bravely alongside others, and protected those who never gave him any thanks or chances in return. He was more than friend… and more than loved. He was a true hero who saved us all!"_

A small plaque was nailed into the pedestal just like the one on Terra's, and it read…:

"_Garfield Logan/ Beast-Boy."_

"_The greatest friend, and Teen Titan EVER!"_

_**Author's notes:**_

_**If I turned BB into stone like that… I'll bet you can all tell what's coming next…**_

_**Sorry, but I have to do this… but just keep in mind that it's still just a movie, and the Real Titans are okay. **_


	25. Super School Stars!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

With the city back to normal, and Trigon's reign of terror buried for good… it was time for a couple more changes. For one thing, Terra decided not to return to Murakami High…

For one thing, all the students at the school would know for sure that she was a powerful girl she was, and probably even treat her like a freak…

The second and probably most powerful reason of all was for Beast-Boy…

He was right all along; she really didn't belong at school. _"You don't belong here, Terra."_

She even realized how much better she was serving with the Titans. She needed to be a hero, and out there to save the world now that Beast-Boy was gone. She wanted to avenge him, and make up for all the trouble she had caused him.

She hated to bid goodbye to her adopted Grandmother, but the old lady had a feeling that this day would come. "You must do what your heart tells you." she said, "You were never truly my own child… but I will always love as if it were true."

So Terra moved back to Titans tower, resigned herself from Murakami-High, and settled back into her hero life once more.

…

For the past year the titans battled many powerful foes. Most of which were amazed to hear that Beast-Boy was gone, and easily brought on Terra's anger by mentioning it to her..._"What's this… your boyfriend isn't here… Aww… boo-hoo-hoo… Oh, right… now I remember… Trigon destroyed him!"_

Every time Terra heard that, the enemies found themselves buried in a rockslide. "Whoa… remind me never to mention about BB again." Cyborg whispered to the others, and they all agreed with him.

Still, every single day or so, unless she couldn't make it… Terra would always go back to the underground cavern and visit Beast-Boy's statue. She really missed him that much…

As she looked into the statue's eyes, and remembered all the fun times she spent with Beast-Boy…

Then, one day… about three years later…

The Titans had returned from after losing another battle with Slade, and letting him escape again. "We shall get him next time…" Copy-Cat said. "One day he shall make a mistake, and we shall be ready!"

Everyone agreed with him, but for now, they just decided to spend the rest of the morning around the tower.

The titans had grown up a little bit, and even looked taller, handsomer and prettier. Robin and Starfire finally had their wedding ceremony just a few months again and were know as the first Teen Titans to marry.

Cyborg even upgraded his systems, and was able to build in some new weapons…

Raven and Copy-Cat however… still just the same as ever. Somber, strange, and loved to read and mediate… Still… they were as close together as ever.

As for Terra… she had become quite the titan; stronger than ever and quick to act. She also began to feel stronger that someday Beast-Boy would return. She hadn't even visited his statue in the cavern for a while now…

_Not like it was going anywhere…_

…

Terra sitting in the lounge and watching TV… There wasn't much to watch; a cooking show here, a soap-opera there… even black and white horror movies on a couple of channels.

Just then, she stopped on a channel, "Hey… what's this?"

It was a new game-show, one that she had never seen before. The stage lights were dimmed out illuminating the streams of marquis-lights that were on the walls, behind the three contestants hidden in the dark, three large frames on the center wall, and a large black-board off to the right of the stage.

Overhead was an arch made of glowing and flashing light-rods, with flashing stars… and the show's title in the middle. The intro theme played followed by a huge drum-roll as a disembodied female voice called out to everyone…

"_It's the Television school game that everybody knows, its __**SUPER SCHOOL STARS!"**_

_**(Super Pay Cards theme plays)**_

The music began to play, and the audience began to applaud.

Terra thought she'd watch this show, "A school game-show? Nice." She muttered to herself, but suddenly… she heard the woman's voice call out… _"And here's your host, GARFIELD LOGAN!"_

Terra's eyes lit up, "Huh…?"

The stage lit up, and she saw _HIM_ run out from behind the stage and onto the set. _"Hey-hey…!"_ he called out to the audience.

Terra dropped the remote, and just sat there transfixed. Was it really him? Was it even possible? Well… he wasn't green anymore, and he had round ears, no fangs and brown hair… but what of his voice…?

"_Thank you! Thank you very much everybody, and welcome to Super School Stars. We've got three super student-players on hand today, and one of them will have a chance to go home with over ten-thousand dollars in cash and prizes."_

That was it… his voice was exactly the same. Terra just sat there and watched the entire show…

Three high-school students were challenged to answer questions in different subjects; math, science, history, English... all that stuff, and earning dollar amounts with each correct answer.

They were also put to the test of their mental wit, by identifying pictures that appeared on the huge game-board, and trying to make match-ups to add more to their score totals.

Finally there was a _"big test"_ where the three students only had a short amount of time in which to do a pop-quiz featuring random questions relating to the school subjects, and even the questions and things they had answered earlier…

The student you scored the most went onto the bonus round, while the other two received parting gifts, as well as the amounts of cash they had earned.

The third contestant, now stood with Garfield, and the cost-host, who was also the announcer, _Tiffany was her name, and she was indeed pretty._

The bonus-round consisted of three stages to go for one of the grand prizes. The contestant would be tested by their short term memory, and judgment of attention-span. The method of play was like a match up game.

A set number of cards with _numbers_ on the fronts would be viewed on the game-board, and for a few seconds, the cards would flip over and reveal _letters of the alphabet_. Then the cards would flip back over…

In first phase of the bonus round, the player was given four cards to memorize and four seconds to do it with. The player would then pick a letter-card from Tiffany and try to find where the _same letter_ was on the board. Doing so put an extra fifty dollars to their total of money made during the game, and advancement to the second stage…

The second phase was more difficult as it involved eight cards and eight seconds of memorization time. Success here increased the player's winnings by another five-hundred dollars to their total score for the day, and advancement to the final step…

The final phase was the most difficult. Twelve cards with twelve seconds to memorize them all. Correctly recalling its location won the contestant their choice of one of sixteen fabulous prizes, one for every letter in the name of the show; _"Super School Stars"_

There were dollar amounts from, five-thousand, to ten-grand. There were fabulous trips to exotic places, all expenses paid. Even new home-style products such as furniture and TV-sets...

However… if the player made a mistake during one of the first two levels, the player lost the chance to win one of the grand prizes, but could play that stage again for the money amounts, and be allowed to keep the money earned.

Today however, the contest one his way through all three rounds, chose a card from under one of the letters of the show's title, Garfield then was happy to announce, _"Congratulations, you have won… TEN-THOUSAND DOLLARS CASH…!"_

The audience went wild with applause as victory music play, lights flashed, and bells and buzzers sounded. The player leapt for joy, shook Garfield's hand, and hugged Tiffany. Garfield chuckled happily, and then turned to face the audience as the show's theme played and lights began to move…

"_This is Garfield Logan reminding you… If your doing well in school, and you may make it far. Think of the fun you'd have on…"_ Tiffany, the boy, and Garfield, and the audience all shouted out, _"SUPER SCHOOL STARS!"_

"_So long everyone…"_

The stage-lights dimmed out again leaving the stage dark, illuminating all the flowing marquis lights, and the credits began to show on the game-board.

…

Terra watched them roll by carefully, and saw the one that read: _"Host: Garfield Logan."_

"I can't believe it… can it really be him?" she asked herself over and over again. She snapped out of her trance when Tiffany's voice was heard saying, _"Super School Stars… is filmed at Murakami district, Jump City, America…"_

The show finally ended, and that's when Terra realized she had to do one final thing before she could confirm if that guy on the TV was really Beast-Boy. She got up, and rushed out of the tower so fast she nearly collided into Cyborg along the way…

"Uh… O-kay…" he mumbled in shock at her jumpy attitude.

…

Terra had gone down to the underground caver for the first time in a long time. _"Okay… if the statue's still there, then I know he's not back."_ she thought to herself.

There, she could see the plaque, and a few steams of dead flowers placed on the pedestal… _but no statue!_ Terra dropped her flashlight, and check the pedestal all over, not a trace of it was anywhere.

A hopeful smile began to appear on her face, and she began to jumping for joy cheering. She had to run back and tell the others… NOW!


	26. Things Change Reversed

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

Terra immediately rushed back to the tower and told the others what she had seen. "I'm telling you, I saw Beast-Boy!" she said for the third time, "And I went down to the caverns and his statue was gone."

The Titans still found what she said very hard to believe. They always knew she had been upset since Beast-Boy turned to stone, "Wait… maybe she's right?" Raven said, "After all… she came back after a while."

"Yeah… but how can we know for sure that the guy she saw was even Beast-Boy?" Robin asked.

In all honesty, Terra wasn't sure how to prove to the others that she actually saw him on TV…

…

She spent awhile in front of the bathroom mirror checking to see if she wasn't hallucinating. _"Hmm… I don't feel any different than I did ten minutes ago."_ she thought to herself, _"But then what's really going on? Did I really see him."_

Even though that guy she saw, he did have the same voice, and even though he wasn't green anymore, the resemblance was uncanny.

She decided to go for a walk in the town to try and gather her thoughts. She even found time to head to Pam's café for a slice of apple-pie. She remembered Beast-Boy's first reaction to tasting it…

"_This… is the greatest pie… in the history of pie!"_

After she left she passed by the park and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. There he was… the same guy she saw on TV. "Ah…!"

Garfield was out that day with his co-star Tiffany, dressed in normal clothes instead of their game-show outfits. They were helping to feed a poor mother, and her under-privileged daughter.

He had a lot of money, really a lot. Thanks to Super School Stars, he had cash to burn, so he decided to dedicate his time off the set to helping the poor and homeless, and the check he just gave to the woman and her daughter was enough for them to start a whole new life.

"Bless you, Garfield. Bless you." the woman cried with tears in her eyes. Garfield and Tiffany smiled, and that's when the little girl asked, "Mr. Logan… are you sure you have enough money to share?"

"Do I have enough money to share?" Garfield said to her, "Kid… I got it all." and he sang a song of how gnerous he prefered to be and give money he didn't need to those who did need it. Many people in the city who were once poor, now out of the gutter thanks to Garfield, they marched along by singing like a chorus.

The town's people cheered as Garfield and Tiffany walked up the street, and that's when Terra decided to make her move. "Beast-Boy…" she called as she dashed up the street.

Garfield didn't even turn around, until the calling voice got louder, "Beast-Boy…!" He finally turned just as Terra reached them. "Uh… hello…" Garfield said to this strange girl, "We're you talking to me?"

Terra looked up in confusion, "Beast-Boy… it's me, Terra?" she tried to move closer towards him, but Tiffany suddenly stepped in front of her and held her back, "Hey… where do you think you're going?" she sneered at her. She was surprisingly strong for a girl who was thin and pretty on TV. "Who are you, and who are you calling Beast-Boy?"

Terra tried to explain about Beast-Boy and everything that had happened, Tiffany thought Terra was "Screwed in the head." But as for Garfield, "Uh, I'm sorry but I haven't a clue of what you're talking about. I don't know you, and don't know any Beast-Boy either."

Terra felt her insides rushing… this was exactly like when Beast-Boy first saw her again and tried to reconcile with her, and now it was happening all over again.

Garfield and Tiffany began to walk away, "Wait…!" Terra called to him.

"I'm sorry, but we're late for a meeting at the studio-network." he called to her. "We need to select our contestants for next week's game of Super School Stars."

But Terra wasn't about to let him go, "Look… I know what I'm talking about here. Won't you give me a chance?"

Garfield stopped in his tracks. Tiffany tried to persuade him not to go along with her, "Misguided brain." But if there was one thing Garfield didn't like to do, was turn his back on those who needed him, _unless he was sure they meant bad news…_

"I have tomorrow night free to myself, and everything." He said, "I'll meet you for a slice of pizza, and we'll talk from there."

Then he was gone, leaving Terra feeling all giddy with excitement. She just had to try and convince him that he was Beast-Boy.

…

The next evening, they met for Pizza as was scheduled. Terra asked Garfield about hit past life, but to her surprise "I don't remember that much…" he said to her, "I was orphaned as a boy, and I've been on my own for quite a long time, but I really recall having many adventures involving that much danger."

"_Suspect is diagnosed with definite amnesia."_

He was fortunate enough to have been given a complete surgery, and brain implant to alter his appearance, and give him the smarts he never had.

Terra sighed, obviously this wasn't working. Maybe she was wrong, and this guy really wasn't Beast-Boy… but when their Pizza came she realized that half one side of it had no meat on it. "Are you a vegetarian?" Terra asked.

Garfield nodded as he bit a slice, "I don't know why, but something inside me just tells me not to eat any meat."

Terra had a feeling she knew what it was, _"Dude… I've been most of those animals!" _still, she didn't mention that to him.

After they finished eating, the night was still young and Terra decided to try another approach, and brought him back to Titan's Tower… where the whole team was completely surprised.

"Yo'… no way." cried Cyborg.

"Is it possible…" muttered Robin.

All the Titans came out from their rooms, and Starfire even got a little carried away and hugged him tight, "Oh Friend, Beast-Boy… you have returned to us."

Garfield, was he gasped for breath peeped, "Who… are… you? Do I… know you…?"

That's when the others began to feel the same as Terra, "Friend… do you not recognize me. I am Starfire your friend from Tameran?"

Garfield raised his eyebrow, "There's a country called Tameran…? Never heard of it…"

"Yo' man… quit playin' around." Cyborg snapped, "You know who we are. You remember Titan's tower… don't you?"

Copy-Cat sensed the man's thoughts, "No… wait… he is speaking the truth." He said, "e really has no thought of where he is or who we are."

This was very, very serious, and it got all the worse when they gave him the grand-tour, showed him his old bedroom… and Terra even tried to remind him of all the times they had spent together. Event he heart-shaped mirror-box he had given her.

"I've never seen an object like this before…" he simply said, "And frankly, I'm starting to get a little freaked out by all this."

"Beast-Boy… look… we just want you to get your memories back." Robin told him. "You're one of us."

Everyone added their own special comment, but Garfield, "Look… I hope you guys find the one you're looking for… but I think I better leave…" he said and indeed he did. "Well… that was something." Raven said in dismay.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Sorry, that's the best as I could remember…**_

_**I REALLY don't want to watch THINGS CHANGE again! So I'm only using what I remember… even though I wish I didn't!**_


	27. A sad, yet happy ending

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

All through that week, the other Titans did all they could to work up any solutions about Garfield. Cyborg tried a DNA match-up, but the results were inconclusive.

Robin and Raven studied the pedestal where the statue was, and there still seemed to be no indication that it was moved. "Maybe it just disintegrated?" Raven asked.

While it was true that over time rocks would decay, "In only three years? That's highly impossible for a statue that solid."

Still… even his findings were inconclusive.

Starfire however was still unsure of what to believe, and so was Copy-Cat. "If you were not able to sense his inner memories, the perhaps the man we believe to be Beast-Boy truly is not him…!"

Copy-Cat nodded, "That may or may not be correct. He does however have amnesia, and as you know I am unable to sense what people do not remember, and cannot think clearly. Remember, I was only able to detect Terra's deceit for she really had not lost her memories to begin with."

All of this, and they hadn't even gotten away from the starting point of square-one. "Hey, has anyone seen Terra…?" asked Robin.

…

Terra had been out all day long by herself, running off to various places to try and shake off the aching stress that was panging her. Beast-Boy was back… but then again he wasn't… not like she remembered.

Worse than that, he was doing to her exactly what she did to him when she first came back, and now she finally understood why he was so persistence in stalking her. If she had known it had hurt him this much to lose her, she probably would've gone back to him years ago and maybe none of the horrible events would've ever happened…

"Poor pitiful Terra… you seem so miserable." hissed a voice she hadn't heard in a long time, but still haunted her dreams. She turned to look over her shoulder, "Slade…!" She immediately sprinted to her feet and dashed right for him like a missile…

Slade leapt up out of the way, and that's when Terra started to throw boulders at him. "My, my… aren't we a little ill-tempered." he mocked at her, "Don't tell me you're still upset over losing Beast-Boy…?"

This only angered Terra further, "It was you wasn't it?" she snapped, "You made Beast-Boy forget about me, didn't you?!"

Slade only sniggered as he continued to dodge her boulders, "Hmm, mm, mm… Beast-Boy had accused me of the same things towards you… and my answer to you is the same as his was, I did nothing of the sort."

"LAIR…!" Terra snapped and she caused a huge rockslide that hit Slade full force and send him rolling down the hill.

She moved the rocks aside to reveal that she had only been fighting one of Slade's robot copies. However, Slade himself appeared on the screen in the robots head, _"Terra… I did nothing to your little green hunk."_ He hissed at her, _"He obviously doesn't wish to remember, you… and he wishes to give you the same mercy you showed him upon your return."_

The screen faded out, and he was gone.

Terra wiped the angry tears from her eyes, and headed back into town. She found Garfield at the dry cleaners picking up his snappy suit to where on the set. He walked off and she followed him right to the TV-studio.

He was well aware she was behind him, and quite frankly he was really starting to become annoyed. The security guards couldn't even stop her at the front doors as she was mad enough too actually through rocks at them for no reason.

"_Okay, okay… you can go in!"_

She caught up with Garfield, and he finally turned to face her, once again she tried to persuade him to listen to her, "I'm not interested in what you have to tell Me." he said harshly.

"You can't ignore me forever…" Terra said, "I can follow you anywhere."

"No you can't…" Garfield said pointing to the on the door that read, _"Garfield Logan"_ "My dressing room… me, and my make-crew only!" he marched in, and shut the door. Terra knew she'd have to wait…

She even fell asleep while she waited, until she was woken up by Tiffany, who was wearing her sparking gown ready to go stage. "What are _you_ still doing here?" she spat at her, "If you're still stalking Garfield, I'm going to call the cops on you."

Terra just yawned, "Bite me…"

That's when Garfield door opened, and he came out dressed in his suit and tie. His hair gelled and shiny and he began to walk off with Tiffany towards the set. "Look… what are you trying to run from?" Terra asked angrily as she followed.

"I'm not running from anyone or anything." Garfield said to her "Go away…!"

"No! Not until you talk to me and we get something straight."

Tiffany's head throbbed in anger, "Listen I'm getting so sick of you and your-" she stopped when Garfield held up his hand, "You just take your place Tiff… I'll handle this myself."

Tiffany sighed gruffly and went behind the curtains to take her place on the dark stage. "All right now you listen…" Garfield said, "We have a show to do… you have two minutes, make this fast!"

Terra tried to convince him not to do this, and that he didn't have to change the way she did, "You don't belong here Beast-Boy…"

"Stop CALLING me that…!" Garfield snapped at her. He then licked his fingers to straighten out the bit of his hair that was messed up.

There was no doubt in Terra's mind that all this wasn't familiar to her. "It's you who are… just the way you said this is who I Am." she said mentioning to herself.

Garfield gritted his teeth, "Look I don't know what you're talking about. What is it that you want from me?" he asked.

Terra explained to him that once, "You told this to me once… _you said why things couldn't go back to the way they were before…_ and you were right… I was much happier there, and so were you."

Garfield shook his head, "Things were never the way you remember…Just leave me alone."

That was it… Terra was ready to give up. Still, even though she already knew what her answer was going to be, she couldn't resist in trying to give him her communicator. "Here… take this… in case you're in trouble. In case you ever need help… I'll be there."

Garfield thought that was sweet of her, but just like Terra thought his answer was, "I don't need it…"

"But…"

Just then, one of the stage-managers told Garfield, "One minute, Boss."

Garfield began walking towards the curtains that lead to the stage. "Time's up…"

"Beast-Boy…"

Garfield stopped in his tracks and looked sadly at the ground. He finally admitted to her, that just like her, he was faking it. He never forgot her, or the Titans… the only reason Copy-Cat couldn't sense his lies was because… all he had left of Trigon's powers, or any power at that was to block people from reading his mind correctly.

"I don't want to say goodbye… but…" he paused, "Remember, Terra… Things change. The guy you remember me as isn't who I am now."

They stood at opposite ends away from each other like chess pieces ready for battle. The silence was then broken when Terra's communicator beeped, it was Robin tell her _"Terra… there's trouble… we need your help."_

Terra looked back towards Garfield, "You sure you won't come with me…?" but then she remember, "Wait… don't tell me… I'm the Teen Titan… that's who I am?"

Garfield nodded, "Sorry it has to be this way… but it's my only chance to actually ease all the pain in my life so I can gather my thoughts. I'm not a hero anymore… and I'm not out to save the world like that anymore. I'm just a game show host and if I miss my cue I won't get paid, which means I won't be able to support myself or help the poor."

He grabbed hold of the curtains ready to run out there, "Beast-Boy…" Terra called to him one last time. "I'll always love you…"

Garfield nodded sadly towards her that he'd always love her too, "See ya… some day." That's when the music started, and Tiffany introduced the show… _"It's the television school-game that everybody knows… its SUPER SCHOOL STARS!"_

"_And here's your host… Garfield Logan…!"_

Then he was gone… leapt through the curtains and out onto the stage. "Hello everyone… and welcome to Super School Stars…"

Terra however picked up her communicator. "Terra to Robin… I'm on my way." She then headed for the nearest window, leapt outside on a flying rock… and flew away.

…

That was it… the screen blacked out showing, _**"THE END"**_ and the credits began to roll by. Some of the people thought the movie was awesome with all those effects, and emotions, but everyone else… including the Titans…

"Never in my entire existence have a seen ANYTHING MORE RIDICULOUS!" Copy-Cat growled.

"Right on…" added Cyborg, "That's no way to end a movie? There's still so much they didn't get to yet."

Robin and Starfire didn't approve of the movie much either. The way Robin kept falling after Trigon's hits, "They made me look weak!"

"That is more lower than a slimploshigus dirt mound, on an asteroid." Starfire said referring to her old Tameranian ways.

Raven didn't like the movie much either. When they destroyed Trigon, they really beat him, there was nothing left of him, and she knew for a fact that he never had the power to transfer any bits of spirit around. "Just plain… stupid."

Easily, Beast-Boy and Terra had it the worst. Having to watch an almost perfect repeat of their horrible THINGS CHANGE experience, and having seen a perfect inaccuracy of what really happened… "Dude… not cool!"

Terra was breathing stressfully, almost as if she was hyperventilating. The stress and pain was just too much for her. "Oh man… I need something to help me and fast."

Cyborg had just the thing to help them all take their minds off the movie. "Hey… stand up a minute." He said, Beast-Boy stood up as was told, "Okay… now sit down."

"Dude… The chair's busted."

"I know what I'm doin' here…"

Beast-Boy sighed, and sat down, "D-UGH…!" he crashed down again, and spilled some of his popcorn on Raven… yet again!

Cyborg laughed, "Okay now… stand up."

"What?" Beast-Boy said as he got back to his feet.

"Okay… sit down…"

"Dude…!"

"Ah… sit, sit…!"

Beast-Boy sat down again, "BLAH…!" and spilled more of his popcorn on Raven. Making her and Beast-Boy really cross!

"Okay… get up…" Cyborg said, but this time when he told Beast-Boy to sit. He and Raven angrily looked at each other, "I'M NOT DOING IT…!"

"Yo'… BB… I thought you like trying to help Terra feel better when she's feeling down?" replied Cyborg. "We've laughed at you for spilling _some_ of your popcorn on Raven's head… and_ more_ of your popcorn on Raven's head… now you're gonna' spill _most_ of your popcorn on her head."

Even Terra was feeling annoyed with the way he was making Beast-Boy fall own like that. That's when she, Raven, and Beast-Boy all got the same idea. He walked over with his popcorn bucket. "You want me to spill… most of my popcorn on Raven's head?" he said, "Well… I got a better idea dude… I'm going to spill… ALL of my popcorn… on YOUR head!"

"Yo'… what-wha-?"

He dumped the bucket on Cyborg's head and let the last of the popcorn spill all over him. "Yeah… Take that! There… Hah!" Then he grabbed Terra's hand, "Let's go babe."

Cyborg brushed bucket off his head, and spit out what got caught n his mouth. "Aww… look at this!" he grumbled, "He got popcorn all over me… and it's buttered too!"

The others just looked at him with the expression that said, _"Serves you right."_

…

Even though the movie was a disgrace to them, it still didn't change the fact that the Titans were in Hollywood, a great chance to check out the sites, and that's just what Beast-Boy and Terra went off to do to help get their mind off the movies and their bad pasts.

"Say… Beast-Boy…" she couldn't help but ask. "I know you may not want to hear this, but…"

Beast-Boy just pecked on the check, "Just ask it…"

Terra's eyes closed for a moment, and then she asked, "Well… if we never got together again." she paused a moment, "If I never changed back… would you have moved on with your life."

A moment of silence passed, that was a big question. "Well…"

Her husband shook his head, "No… I wouldn't." he simply said. "You're my first and only love Terra… no one made me feel the way you do. Besides… the movie was right about one thing… A guy as unstable as I am, with the saddest and most hurtful life ever… there would be no moving on."

Terra gripped his hand tightly and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, hold her closer as they walked along the streets.

They heard the music… and Beast-Boy couldn't help but say, "Ladies and gentlemen… What the world needs now"

Beast-Boy and Terra went around town spending a lot of romantic time together; just the two of them.

Dinner… Dancing… Walk in the park…

Then, things started to get a little wild, as they began to do fun things…

Funfairs… video games… they even stopped to see how the apple pies tasted in Hollywood's café's

Followed up by them both headed back to their hotel room for a little… Make out Madness!

They stood on the roof of the tallest building in town, and shared a kiss under the full moon.

…

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Like I said… it was just a movie…**_

_**If you want to see what really happened to Terra and BB in my world, read the 2nd fic in the chain. "MUSICAL: SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE!"**_

_**Still… at least now I gave School girl Terra a taste of her own medicine. I hate negative, and costly Changes!**_


End file.
